Una historia de un amor inoportuno
by JimmyMoon
Summary: esta es una historia, a manera de homenaje a estas dos series de mi infancia,contiene 50% romance, 49% acción y 1% de otros :) Sinopsis: Serena y Luna se encuentran de viaje rumbo a Akihabara, por motivo de fin de año, a bordo de su coche, un VW Golf pero al pasar un túnel, ambas entran a la Capital Del Oeste, el mundo de Goku y sus amigos, comenzando esta gran historia. Disfutenla
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: El origen

Esta historia inicia en el planeta tierra, donde vive Serena "Usagi" Tsukino, de 16 años de edad, la cual estaba dando un paseo fuera de Tokio, su ciudad, abordo de un Volkswagen Golf del año 1992 de 2 puertas con rumbo a Akihabara, para pasar el fin de año, los días 31 y 1 de enero, pero se fue de casa desde el 30 en la tarde; con lo cual, ella iba acompañada de Luna, su gata y compañera, cuando de pronto, al atravesar un túnel y al salir de él, llega al mismo planeta tierra, pero en una época más atrás de la que proviene, en eso intenta controlar el vehículo que pronto se pronuncia contra una pendiente, cuando al fin el vehículo para la marcha, Serena y luna descienden del vehículo y serena pregunta:

Serena: ¿Dónde rayos estamos, luna?

Luna: No tengo ni la menor idea, parece que en otra dimensión, otro plane…

De repente ven desde lejos una gran batalla entre dos individuos "Desconocidos", que en realidad son Goku y su enemigo, Broly, la cual se torna muy violenta, luego de repente se acercan ambos a donde se encuentra el coche compacto –Maldito Kakarotto, me las pagarás, te mandaré al infierno- le dice Broly a Goku, - No me llamo Kakarotto, imbécil, soy Goku- le responde; En eso él toma la delantera, ve a la chica y se lleva a Serena junto con el gato a una cueva lejos del lugar de pelea, en las montañas.

Goku: Aguarden aquí, la pelea se está tornando muy violenta y si se aparecen ahí, podría ser su fin, les dice el súper Saiyajin fase 4

Serena: Tú, tú me, me salvaste, ¿dime cómo te llamas?

Goku: me llamo Son Goku, o más fácil llámame Goku

Serena: ¿Así que te llamas Goku?

El asiente con la cabeza -Así es- contesta feliz –vuelvo en cuanto termine de acabar con Broly -No Tardo-

Serena: Que bonito nombre tienes, aunque poco extraño pero bonito

En ese instante Sale volando al lugar donde se llevaba a cabo la batalla, en eso se encuentra a Broly intentando ir a donde esta ella, pero lo detiene de forma muy violenta –Tu enemigo soy yo- le dice -así que pelea conmigo maldito infeliz-

Broly: de todas formas acabaré contigo y con este planeta, Kakarotto

Así se reanuda la pelea ente Goku y Broly, en eso Goku, aún en fase 4, le lanza el Masenko, pero no recibe daño alguno -Maldito, acabaste con casi todos los humanos de medio planeta, casi matas a la chica, el gato y destruyes su vehículo- no te lo perdonaré- le dice furioso Goku mientras prepara un Kame Hame Ha aumentado diez veces

Broly: con que planeas destruirme, te reto a que lo hagas, le dice con tono de burla a Goku

Goku: Hame, Ha-me, Ha-me…

Goku: Haaaaaaaa

Dispara el Kame aumentado contra Broly pero apenas le genera un daño menor a su oponente

Broly: Eso es todo tu poder, eres un patético Kakarotto, así no me vencerás, en eso le da un puñetazo a Goku

Goku: Malditoooo…. grita el súper Saiyajin furioso mientras se torna ya cansado al lanzar el Kame Hame ha y al recibir el puñetazo de su enemigo

En la cueva, Serena y luna escuchan el grito de su salvador mientras observan a lo lejos la pelea y la cantidad de energía que Goku lanzó a su enemigo y le dice a su amiga:

Serena: Viste y escuchaste eso, Luna

Luna: Claro que lo presencie todo, no digas tonterías

Serena: ¿por qué pelearán ambos?

Luna: no tengo la menor idea, pero sí que el enemigo es muy poderoso y nuestro aliado, al parecer, su energía disminuyo de golpe y no creo que pueda seguir peleando.

Serena: Si, siento como que se disminuye la energía de él, como cuando alguna de nosotras está en peligro de perder su vida; pero en cambio, la energía de su contrincante se incrementa ligeramente, no mucho pero aun así es un sujeto muy peligroso

Luna: espero no le haya pasado algo grave a nuestro aliado, si no, estaríamos perdidas en un lugar y tiempo desconocidos

Serena: yo igual espero que no le pase nada grave, nos protegió y salvo de su enemigo, quisiera regresarle el favor pronto

En eso se asoman ambas y de repente ve como una centella pasa rápidamente encima de la cueva y de la montaña, en dirección a donde se lleva a cabo la pelea, es Vegeta, acudiendo, al parecer a la ayuda de Goku, o Kakarotto como él lo conoce

Vegeta: Maldito Insecto, parece que yo tengo que ir a su ayuda, a salvarlo, dice esto en tono de molestia, - me las pagará, pronto acabaré con él, INSECTOOOO-

Serena: ¿Qué fue eso?, le pregunta a Luna

Luna: Rayos, tampoco lo sé, como tampoco sé porque estamos aquí, me lleva la chingada

Serena: Luna, porque te comportas así, tranquilízate, ya verás cómo resolvemos esto, relájate, no te enojes.

Luna: Como me voy a relajar, estamos en una dimensión desconocida, donde no hay ni un carajo, y tú, despreocupada como siempre, no me ayudas en nada

Serena. ¿Qué dijiste?

En eso, comienza una pelea –de tantas- entre Serena y Luna, que suena hacer eco en la cueva

Mientras tanto, en el lugar de pelea

Broly: ya ríndete, Kakarotto, estas acabado tú y este miserable planeta, pero si me pides perdón, de rodillas y me besas los pies, te podría perdonar la vida a ti y a tu planeta

Goku: eso jamás, me escuchas, JAMAS, dice con voz débil y a punto de caer de nuevo al suelo

Broly: Ya veo, con que tu miserable vida no la valoras, ok, te enviare de una maldita vez al infierno, dice con voz enérgica

En el instante llega Vegeta al lugar de pelea –vaya, vaya, con que casi has acabado con la vida de ese muchacho (Trunks, proveniente del futuro) del niño ese (Krillin) de ese Namekusei (Piccolo), pero, yo seré quien acabe contigo, Sabandija

Broly: ¿Tu? Por favor no me hagas reír, Idiota, miserable

Vegeta: Ten más respeto, yo soy el príncipe de los Saiyajin, y seré quien acabe contigo, insecto

Goku: Vegeto, Nooo

Vegeta: No te metas en esto, me escuchas, Kakarotto, deja que acabe con él y después acabaré contigo

Broly: También te enviaré al infierno, por creído, me escuchas

Vegeta: Eso ya lo veremos, por cierto ¿cuál es tu nombre?

El enemigo tarda en responder, pero dice:

Broly: como me llame no te debe incumbir pero si lo quieres saber, me llamo Broly, el legendario súper Saiyajin, y te mataré a ti, a Kakarotto y al planeta lo destruiré

Vegeta: yo seré quien mate a Kakarotto, no tú, insecto

Y así comienza una pelea entre los dos Saiyajines contra Broly, tratando de aniquilarlo, pero él no se ve afectado en lo mínimo por los ataques de los dos Saiyajines, en un descuido ambos son derrotados y quedan sin fuerzas, el planeta y su destino están perdidos, en eso Goku, pensando en sus amigos y en la que acaba de salvar, pide que todos los seres vivos le brinden su energía para hacer la Genkidama, Vegeta, sus amigos, los seres vivos e incluso Serena y hasta Luna apoya en la causa, levantando sus manos y brindando toda su energía, en poco tiempo se arma la Genkidama, Goku la arroja contra Broly, desintegrándolo en pocos minutos

Goku: Muere Canalla, aah.

Vegeta: Lo logramos y lo lograste, Kakarotto

Goku: Vegeta, no me llamo Kakarotto, no se te olvide, por cierto, ¿todos se encuentran bien?

Todos: Siii Goku

Goku: Me alegra mucho

Vegeta: Bien, regresemos a Capsule Corp.

Goku: Regresemos Todos

En ese instante Goku, al poco tiempo de volar, ve el pequeño vehículo y le dice a Vegeta que va a investigarlo, en eso Vegeta lo acompaña, Goku sube a la parte del conductor, vegeta y los demás alcanzan a subir y parten del lugar, luego Goku se acuerda de quien era, de la chica que llevo a la cueva y maneja en esa dirección, a prisa y con el poco conocimiento del vehículo y del manejo, junto con las condiciones del terreno, llegan al pie de la cueva, todos bajan del vehículo, logra apagar la máquina y va en busca de su amiga

Goku: ya llegue, te encuentras bien

Serena: Si, me encuentro bien, ¿pero tú?

Goku: No es nada, aún estoy bien, me alegra que no te haya pasado nada

Serena: Como que no es nada, mírate, estas herido y con la ropa toda rota, ella dice eso mientras se pone ruborizada al verlo

Goku: Por cierto, no me has dicho cómo te llamas

Serena: ups, lo siento, no nos hemos presentado, me llamo Serena "Usagi" Tsukino, tengo 16 años, y la gatita con la luna se llama Luna, puede hablar no a mí ni a tu nivel pero habla,

Goku: mucho Gusto, Serena, mucho gusto Luna, -dice el Saiyajin- por cierto, el vehículo que esta abajo, ¿es tuyo?

Serena: si, es mío, y no sé cómo llegue aquí, digo, llegamos jeje

Goku: Bueno, lo que pasa es que me subí yo y mis amigos en el para venir acá, espero no te moleste

Serena: Por supuesto que no, y que bueno que me lo acercaste y no le paso nada, gracias

Goku: No es nada, Serena J

Serena: por cierto, ese ataque que lanzaste contra tu enemigo y hasta pediste nuestra energía, quedo grande, ¿cómo se llama?

Goku: de eso hablamos en el camino, ¿qué te parece?

Serena: ¿Camino? A sí, claro, Goku, y a donde planeas ir

Goku. A una ciudad, en un lugar llamado Capsule Corp, en la Capital del Oeste.

Serena: Vale, pero tu manejas o yo manejo

Goku: Bueno, como supongo que no conoces el lugar, y aparte que no saben volar y traen el carro, pues yo manejo, también sirve que me cuentas como llegaste por acá, ¿qué te parece?

Serena: Pero si sabes dominarlo, si quieres yo te ayudo, nada más me dices por donde y que tan lejos es, es que no traigo mucha gasolina

Goku: Pues, volando si sería rápido, pero en carro, como dos horas es de distancia, bueno hay que irnos, ya va a ser el atardecer, pero antes quiero que conozcas a unos amigos, están en el carro, los traje ya que no tenían energías para volar y alguno está herido

Serena: De acuerdo, pues vámonos, Goku

Dicho esto, bajan de la cueva y llegan al coche, en eso baja Vegeta y pregunta

Vegeta: oye Kakarotto, ¿Cómo se llama la chiquilla y ese gato?

Goku: Vegeta, ella se llama Serena y el gato, Luna

Ambas: Mucho gusto

Serena: Bueno, Goku, Y como se llaman los tres demás

Goku: bueno, el de naranja se llama Krillin, el que parece monstruo se llama Piccolo y el joven del pelo largo, luego te digo, el único grave que va a bordo, es el joven, habría que llegar rápido, quien nos acompaña

Vegeta: yo me voy, nos vemos Kakarotto

Piccolo: Yo igual, Goku, ya estoy bien, nos vemos después, lleguen pronto

Krillin: yo ayudare a Trunks, los acompaño

Goku: Vale, Krillin, bueno, pues subamos, acomódate Krillin, ayuda a Trunks

Ya todos a bordo del compacto, parten hacia la capital, y platican cada uno, y cuentan historias, al atardecer, encienden sus luces y se preparan ya que va a ser un gran viaje

FIN DEL CAPITULO 1


	2. Chapter 2: la nochevieja

_Capitulo II_

En el camino hacia la ciudad, Goku empieza a contar todo lo sucedido durante la pelea, así como también Serena le hace algunas preguntas, luna y Krillin solo se limitan a observar y escuchar las palabras de ambos, van apenas casi a la mitad del camino

Goku: Con que llegaste aquí después de atravesar un túnel, al manejar hacia Akihabara, no pues, lamento que estés en esta situación

Serena: Si, al parecer así nos pasó, íbamos saliendo del túnel cuando nuestro vehículo fue cuesta abajo en una pendiente prolongada, me costó controlar el compacto, lo bueno es que lo pude detener y salir de él, fue cuando los vi pelear a ustedes dos

Goku: te equivocas, él era mi enemigo, se llamaba Broly, que según era el súper Saiyajin legendario, fíjate, el mató a todo un continente, a muchas personas y seres vivos, amenazaba con matarlos a ustedes, de no ser porque tome la delantera y las lleve a una cueva, para que no les pasara nada

Serena: Muchísimas gracias, te debo una, mi amigo, Goku

Goku: jejeje, no pues, de nada

Serena: Y quienes son los que vienen atrás con nosotros, no me has dicho aun, o no puse mucha atención, Goku

Goku: Pues el joven que está muy grave, se llama Trunks, y viene del futuro, y el chico de naranja se llama Krillin, un amigo de la infancia

Trunks: Mucho gus…to, y tu cómo te llamas, chica

Serena: pues me llamo Serena "Usagi" Tsukino, mucho gusto, y la gata que llevo cargando se llama Luna

Trunks: Encantado Serena, Luna, siento que me duele mucho el pecho, aaah.

Krillin: no pues, mucho gusto, Serena, Resiste, Trunks, ya casi llegamos a Capsule Corp. Falta poco, Goku, ve un poco más rápido

Goku: eso hago, y aparte, trato de ahorrar el combustible

Serena: No te preocupes, puedes acelerar más, a cabo este auto es muy ahorrador, y ahí tengo gas de reserva, espero que aquí haya ese combustible, si no ya no lo podré usar para nada

Goku: bueno, pues, en la época donde estamos no hay autos de este tipo en las calles, bueno, si hay autos pero no como estos, combustible si tenemos pero no sé si le vaya a quedar, si no vamos con Bulma, la mamá del muchacho a ver si da solución a esto, por cierto, hace rato me llamaste amigo, como sucedió esto

Serena: bueno, Goku, es que me caíste bien desde que te vi y me salvaste de tu enemigo, y bueno, llegue a pensar que no te molestaría en que te llamara así, pero si te incomoda…

Goku: No, claro que no me molesta, amiga Serena, al contrario, quisiera que fuéramos amigos para que no te sintieras sola en esta época y no te pasara nada

Serena: Bueno, si está bien, quiero ser tu amiga y así no pasarme nada aquí

Las palabras de Serena, sorprendieron a Trunks y a Krillin, que los dejaron un poco ruborizados, y a la vez, Serena se ruboriza, antes, por las palabras de Goku, que la logran poner un poco roja, pero después se tranquiliza, en eso Goku les dice a todos

Goku. Pues ya llegamos a la autopista, enseguida llegamos a la Capsule Corp., ahí va a ser curado de la santa golpiza que le dio Broly, lo bueno no fue antes muerto por este

Serena: eso es lo que importa, que no le haya pasado nada malo, al menos ya vamos camino a la ciudad

Krillin: Y cuéntame, como es de dónde vienes, que solías hacer, bien, háblanos de ti, Serena.

Serena: Bueno, de donde vengo, solía ser una ciudad, igual a la que vamos, se llama Tokio, es una gran ciudad, grande, con algo de tecnología, soy una estudiante de tercero de secundaria, y estaba a bordo del coche para ir de vacaciones dos días a Akihabara, para pasar el fin de año, pero llegue aquí, creo pasare aquí el año nuevo jejeje, ella dice esto mientras le salen unas lágrimas y le dan unas ganas inmensas de llorar

Goku: Pues, al menos no estarías sola, nos vamos conociendo y pues, con eso basta, es más, nosotros celebramos algo similar acá, cada medianoche, afuera por el bosque, pero no te sientas mal, se lo que se siente esto

Serena: Goku… gracias por hacerme sentir que no estoy sola

Goku: de nada, cuenta con nosotros, espero que llegando a la capsula, estén los demás o la mayoría para que los conozcas y ellos a ti, no creo que no te rechacen

Serena: pues está bien esto, amigo mío, espero podernos llevar bien

Goku: espero que sí, y conocerte más aun, Serena, o Usagi, como quisiera que te llamara

Serena: Como tu gustes, Goku

Goku: bueno, ya casi llegamos a la ciudad, y a parte no hay mucho tráfico por acá, ya casi llegamos, Trunks, resiste un poco más, todo estará bien muchacho

Trunks: de acuerdo, señor Goku, no hay que alarmarse, claro que llegamos a tiempo

Serena: por cierto, Goku, me dijiste que el chico de atrás, Trunks, había venido del futuro, cuéntame de esto, por favor

Goku: tampoco lo he comprendido del todo, pero me conto que viene del futuro que porque dentro de algunos meses vendrán unos enemigos de donde proviene el, bueno si puede Trunks, que nos cuente lo demás, que tampoco como que no estoy muy familiarizado con lo que conto, que te parece, ¿si puedes?

Trunks: si puedo, bueno te contare, Serena, y les contaré a todos, como ya sabía el señor Goku, yo provengo del futuro, 200 años después, cuando dos personajes, de nombres Hayato y Hana destruyen la ciudad a la que vamos a llegar, luego van en busca de Gohan, Goten, Pan y la hija de Goten, Sakura para matarlos e incluso a mí por poco me matan, de no ser que los derroto temporalmente y escapo a esta época, no estaría aquí contando esto, vine a avisarles que tienen planeado venir en unos cuantos meses para acabar con el planeta tierra, matarlo a usted, señor Goku, buscarme para eliminarme y también a mi mamá y a todos nosotros, para que nos preparemos entrenando duro para eliminarlos y no pase nada con el planeta, sus habitantes y nosotros mismos, porque si los dejamos con vida, aparte de acabar con el planeta seguirían con el universo entero, son unos seres muy poderosos, unos canallas, aparte de que vine a eso vine a otro asunto, que más adelante les diré con calma, a su tiempo

Serena: no, pues qué triste relato, esperemos que no le pase nada a la tierra ni a ninguno de ustedes

Krillin: pues de mi parte podría decir que hay que prepararnos mucho, entrenar para poder acabar con esos miserables

Goku: bueno ya llegamos a capsule corp. Hay que bajar del coche y ayudar a llegar a Trunks a una camilla para que lo puedan curar de sus heridas, ¿podrías ayudarlo, Serena?, Bulma, ábrenos la puerta, está muy herido el muchacho, yo mientras estacionare el carro

Serena: Claro que sí, con gusto, a ver, Trunks, sujétate de mi hombro y camina despacio, también sujétate de Krillin, y tranquilo todo estará bien

Bulma: A pero qué diablos ha pasado aquí, y dime, ¿Quién eres tú?

Serena: eso les digo más adelante, primero hay que ayudar al joven Trunks, viene muy mal herido por culpa de una pelea

Bulma: hay que meterlo a este cuarto, yo me encargaré de él, alguien más igual viene mal herido?

Goku: No, yo solo estoy un poco lastimado

Krillin: Yo igual, solo tengo algunos golpes, con un poco de descanso mejorare

Goku: ya tengo hambre, hay algo de cenar, dice el Saiyajin hambriento

Bulma: Goku, tu nunca cambias, siempre eres el mismo, claro, la cena está ahí, mejor desayunamos ya mañana y sirve que la chica nos habla de ella con calma, será mejor que descansemos todos, han tenido una dura jornada, yo esperare un poco más a que llegue el orgulloso de Vegeta a la casa

Goku: está bien, nos iremos a descansar, yo, Krillin, Serena y su mascota, lo dice con voz convencedora a sus amigas y a Krillin, mientras que las palabras de Goku hacen fruncir el ceño a Luna, por llamarla mascota y no por su nombre

Serena: está bien, hay que ir a descansar, pero no sé dónde voy a descansar, amigo

Goku: Lo olvidaba, a lado del cuarto donde descansaré pueden dormir ustedes, mientras que Krillin se viene a dormir en mi cuarto para que tengan privacidad, él iba a dormir en ese cuarto, pero mejor duerman solas, descansen, mañana va a ser otro día, descansa mi querida amiga Serena

Serena: Igual, amigo Goku, descansa, nos vemos mañana

Dichas estas palabras, todos se van a sus respectivos cuartos, Goku y Krillin se alistan para descansar, Serena y Luna hacen lo mismo, mientras, en el cuarto ellas se ponen a conversar un poco sobre lo que les ha pasado en ese dia

Luna: Como que tu amigo, Goku, me parece un poco sospechoso, o no lo crees Serena, acaso no será nuestro nuevo enemigo, quien nos hizo venir hasta aca, intencionalmente

Serena: ay pero como llegas a creer eso, luna, para nada puede ser nuestro enemigo Goku, él es muy hospitalario, hasta nos brindó ayuda, nos salvó de su rival, nos trajo a la casa de sus amigos, en verdad él es muy buen chico, por lo que lo llevo conociendo, tu deberías pensar igual lo mismo de él, lo dice con un tono un poco fuerte a su compañera

Luna: ay pero no te enojes, solo era una opinión personal, pero creo tienes razón, si el fuer nuestro enemigo, no nos hubiera brindado tantas ayudas, ya hasta nos hubiera eliminado, creo que lo vamos a conocer más con el tiempo que lleguemos a estar en esta dimensión

Serena: también por si acaso traje el broche para poder transformarme en Sailor Moon, por si las dudas, al igual que el cristal de plata, pero no creo necesitarlo en este momento

Luna: bien pensado, ya veremos como son los demás mañana, ya hay que dormirnos, Serena

Serena: muy bien, tienes razón Luna, dice la joven al mismo tiempo que bosteza - Buenas noches, Luna-

Luna: Buenas noches

En eso, mientras Luna duerme, Serena piensa en la imagen de Goku transformado en súper Saiyajin, de cómo se ruborizo al verlo en esa forma, la forma en que la salvo a ella y a Luna de su rival de pelea, la forma en la que la ha tratado y animado en estos momentos en los que ha estado lejos de su lugar de origen, su amabilidad al tratarla y mucho mas

Serena: pero si Goku es algo guapo en esa forma, no me molestaría en hacerme su novia o amante, ella dice esto mientras se ruboriza un poco –es muy bueno Goku, no creo que sea nuestro enemigo, si así fuera, ya lo sabré más adelante, espero que no sea así- piensa eso en su mente y lo dice en voz baja, bueno ya me dormiré, mañana es otro día.

En esto, ella duerme profundamente, y tiene un sueño casual, con sus amigas y su familia, en la cual estaban en su casa pando el año nuevo pasado, después, aparece un enemigo, de apariencia desconocida, advirtiéndole que se cuidara de su organización, que va a generar problemas a ella y a sus amigas, estén donde estén cada una, en eso despierta espantada, se levanta de la cama, por un vaso de agua, al egresar ve como una persona llega a la casa, se trataba de Vegeta, pero este no dice ni una palabra, se va a su cuarto a descansar, ella regresa a su cuarto, pero de reojo observa a Goku dormir –es todo un chiquillo- piensa mientras lo observa rápidamente y se va a dormir, logrando olvidar el mal sueño de hace un momento

A la mañana siguiente

Serena: aaah, buenos días, Luna

Luna: Buenos días, Serena, ya es de mañana, no te vayas a dormir mas

Serena: quisiera, pero no,

En eso, su amigo le dice, desde afuera de su puerta, que el desayuno esta listo, puedes bajar cuando estés lista, ya todos estamos en la mesa

Serena: está bien, Goku, bajo en un momento, solo me termino de arreglar

Goku: te esperamos

Luna: me traerás de comer cuando termines verdad, Usagi

Serena: está bien, Luna te traeré comida solo espera un poco

En ese momento baja Serena a almorzar, todos la reciben en la mesa, incluyendo Vegeta, que la mira con cierto desconcierto

Goku: buenos días, Serena

Trunks: buenos días, Serena, gracias por lo de ayer

Krillin: buenos días

Bulma: Buenos días, Joven Serena

Vegeta: Buenos días, insecto

Goku: vegeta, no le llames insecto, no seas desconsiderado

Vegeta: Kakarotto, yo no soy tan malo, por eso solo le dije eso no mas

Bulma: bueno, ya basta, mejor que serena nos cuente un poco de ella, anda, Serena, cuéntanos sobre ti

Serena: jejejeje, bueno, yo llegue apenas ayer, de una manera que aún no concibo, iba manejando en mi auto compacto, cuando de repente, al pasar el túnel del camino, llego a este lugar, en el cual, Goku me salva de ser brutalmente asesinada por su rival de pelea, pude presenciar desde la cueva como Goku acabo con su rival de pelea, agradezco todas sus atenciones de él, sus amigos y de usted, señorita Bulma

Bulma: no tienes por qué agradecérnoslo, nosotros somos buenos con los que conocemos, así que siéntete como en casa, Serena

En ese mismo instante, llega Gohan, que es un adolescente, a la casa

Gohan: hola, chicos, buen, día, y ¿quién es ella?

Goku: pasa hijo, yo te explico ahorita todo, en eso se sienta el en la mesa, a desayunar, Gohan, ella se llama Serena "Usagi" Tsukino, llego al lugar ayer en la tarde, durmió aquí hoy, saluda, hijo; las palabras dichas por Goku, lastiman un poco a Serena, pero lo disimula

Gohan: Hola, me llamo Gohan, mucho gusto

Serena: Hola, Gohan, igual mucho gusto

Gohan: y como llegaste acá, como estuvo todo, cuéntame

Serena: Es una historia muy larga, si quieres te la cuento más adelante cuando tengas tiempo, por lo pronto, desayúnate, Gohan

Gohan: está bien, Serena, con más calma me dirás todo

Todos acaban de desayunar, se van a realizar sus deberes, también a prepararse para una cena por el fin de año, Goku decide partir hacia su casa, dispuesto a volar, Serena le ofrece llevarlo a su casa en su nave, pero Goku rechaza esto, en cambio serena también le ofrece sacarlo de la ciudad, para que así conociera los alrededores, el acepta con gusto, subiéndose así al vehículo, teniendo una charla corta para que ambos se conozcan como amigos y algo más ewe

Serena: Oye, Goku, esta noche tuve un sueño medio extraño, una pesadilla, fíjate que soñé que estaba con mi familia y amigos, todos reunidos en mi casa, pero que después, aparecía un enemigo, de apariencia desconocida, diciéndome que me cuidara de su organización, y que me iba a causar problemas, a mí, a mi familia y amigos, me dio mucho miedo eso, amigo

Goku: No te preocupes, amiga, yo y los demás estamos dispuestos a protegerte de cualquier peligro que se presente, solo espero que tu familia y amigas se encuentren bien por allá

Serena: eso espero, Goku, oye, con respecto a tu transformación, como se le llama, porque te transformaste así y ahorita estas normal

Goku: Ups, no te había contado sobre esto, bueno, resulta que yo, Vegeta, Gohan y en menor medida Trunks, somos de una raza conocida como los súper Saiyajin, guerreros con grandes poderes y una gran habilidad de pelea, eso que viste ayer, fue la transformación súper Saiyajin fase 4, pero antes de esa hay otras tres fases y la que le sigue a la cuatro aun no la logro, si quieres te la muestro, solo detente para que salgamos y la puedas apreciar mejor, y también para que no sufra daño alguno tu nave, que te parece

Serena: está bien, me detendré por aquí, a cabo no hay mucho transito

Ambos bajan del vehículo, y Goku se prepara para mostrarle todas las fases que ha logrado hacer

Goku: observa como me transformo; aaaaaaahhhhh, después de esto empieza a transformarse en Saiyajin fase 1, logrando estremecer un poco la tierra -Serena, esta es la fase super Saiyajin 1, así es mi apariencia en esta fase, prepárate, voy para la siguiente fase- aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh, al instante logra llegar a la fase dos, haciendo tembrar un poco la tierra y generando pequemos rayos en la tierra; -esta es la fase dos, no cambia mucho, pero es algo-

Serena: logro sentir ese poder que tu cuerpo emite, es inmenso

Goku: fíjate, voy por la fase tres; aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh aaaaaahhhh, cambia la apariencia de Goku, al crecerle más el cabello, haciendo temblar la tierra regularmente y emitiendo relámpagos regulares –esta es la fase tres, que te parece- y ahora voy por la última fase que puedo hacer, chécate- en eso Goku grita mucho más fuerte, triplicando su poder, y así cambiando su apariencia, logrando llega la fase cuatro –Que tal, amiga Serena, esta es mi última fase, y es la más poderosa de todas, con esto logre derrotar a Broly, y a otros más- ahora regresare a mi fase normal, ya que esto es muy agotador y tendría que comer más para recuperar energía

Serena: Genial, increíble, eres muy bueno

Goku: sonara raro, pero quisiera saber si tú también podrías transformarte en algo

Serena: acertaste, si me puedo transformar, te mostrare, pero te pido que guardes el secreto por un tiempo, así como yo guardare el tuyo, vale

Goku: está bien

Serena: fíjate, con este broche en forma de corazón me transformaré, fíjate, en eso menciona: Por el poder del cristal lunar, transformación, dicho esto, se transforma en Sailor scout mientras Goku la observa detalladamente, sonriéndole en ocasiones

Serena: soy una Sailor Scout, que lucha por el amor y la justicia, soy Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon te castigará en el nombre de la luna

Goku: impresionante, si logro sentir algo de tu ki que aumenta cuando te transformas, a parte te ves muy bien; esto provoca que Serena se sonroje un poco

Serena: bueno, jejeje esta es mi máxima fase, hasta ahora, asi soy yo, mientras lucho contra el mal de donde provengo

Goku: muy interesante, serena, o mejor dicho, Sailor Moon, será hora que parta a mi casa, voy a vestirme e ir por algunas cosas, deberías regresar a tu fase normal y regresar con los demás a la casa, nos vemos al rato, amiga Serena

Serena: está bien, Goku, nos vemos al rato, dice estas palabras mientras le da un abrazo y le da un beso en la mejilla

Dicho esto, sube a su carro, toma un retorno elevado y va en camino a Capsule Corp. –pero que guapo y atractivo es Goku, que no le haría a él, jejeje- piensa mientras se dirige a su casa y escucha un poco de música, de los Beatles, asi llegando con los demás

Mientras en la otra dimensión

Ikuto: esa atrevida de Serena se largó de vacaciones a Akihabara con estas notas tan bajas, es toda una loca, ahora que regrese ya vera como le va, a parte se llevo el carro, la muy atrevida, no pudo irse en bus

Keni: dejala, se merecía salir de viaje, ya le hacía falta

Ikuto: Ya verá, ella dice esto, mientras suena el teléfono, precisamente es de la policía de caminos –Bueno-

Oficial: buenas tardes, quiero informarle algo con respecto a su vehículo y su hija

Ikuto: si, oficial dígame, que paso, ¿acaso hubo accidente?

Oficial: no, es algo más grave, necesito que venga a la estación de video vigilancia de la policía junto con su esposo, ya que son los responsables de su hija

Ikuto si, está bien, iremos para allá

Keni: que pasa, que querían

Ikuto: me llamaron de la central de video vigilancia de la policía, quiere que vayamos a ver

Keni: está bien, iremos

En eso, al salir ambos, afuera están Mina, Rei y Ami, escuchando todo con lujo de detalles

Mina: hola, señora Ikuto y señor Keni

Ambos: hola

Mina: veníamos a visitar a Serena, está en casa, o que pasó

Ikuto: que no les dijo nada, ella se largó de vacaciones dos días a Akihabara, y nos llamaron del centro de vigilancia, que fuéramos a ver, que era algo relacionado con Serena, iremos a ver eso

Mina: No sabíamos, y espero que no le haya pasado nada a Serena

Rei: esa tonta de Serena, se va y no nos dice nada

Ami: no nos dijo nada, se fue de vacaciones y ni si quiera nos invitó, que mala onda

Keni: perdónenla, ya saben cómo es a veces quiere su privacidad, bueno, nos retiramos, nos vemos después

Todas: Adiós

Ambos padres abordan el vehículo, y van camino a la central de video vigilancia

Ami: que habrá pasado, para que ambos padres hayan salido, a prisa, al cuartel

Rei: espero que nada grave,

Mina: yo espero lo mismo, ya que ella se llevó el cristal de plata, si le pasa algo, ella desaparece junto con el cristal

Ami: bueno: ya veremos qué pasa después, hay que irnos

Todas se van a sus respectivas casas a pasar la nochevieja a su manera

Esta historia Continuará

Asi acaba otro capítulo de la historia, espero hacerlas cosas bien, si me equivoque en algo, o tienen sugerencias para mejorar la historia, escibanme por el review bonito dia


	3. Chapter 3: una noticia desconcertante

Hola a todos mis seguidores de la historia, agradeciendo la paciencia que me han tenido para publicar cada capítulo de este fanfic, aquí les traigo un capitulo más, un poco menos largo debido a que no he tenido tiempo suficiente para redactar, pidiendo una disculpa, así como también les quisiera pedir ayuda para verificar posibles faltas y errores ortográficos que pudiera tener este fic, así como también acepto sugerencias y comentarios con respecto a esto, todo esto es bienvenido, y espero a la próxima que me conecte, pueda publicar otro capítulo más extenso o dos capítulos para no hacerlos esperar :)

Bueno, basta de tanto bla bla y empecemos con el capítulo:

 ** _Capitulo 3_**

Ya de regreso a la Capsule Corp, Serena se encuentra con Bulma, quien le dice que se debiera prepara para la reunión de noche vieja a la cual asistían los demás

Bulma: deberías prepararte, al rato se va a poner muy entretenido y divertido

Serena: está bien, lo bueno es que traje un poco de ropa para la ocasión

Bulma: hoy todos te vamos a conocer mejor, sorpréndenos, le decía Bulma a la joven

Serena: espero yo igual conocerlos, aparte, que van a organizar en la noche

Bulma: pues pensaba que una cena sencilla y pues que cada quien diera las gracias a su manera

Serena: pues para mi está bien, sabes, yo tenía planeado pasar el año nuevo en un lugar tranquilo en Akihabara, pero esta vez será diferente a los años anteriores

Bulma: espero que la pases bien, ya sabes que aquí es tu casa, por cierto, puedes ir a ver a Trunks, para que veas que necesita, por favor

Serena: Esta bien, vuelvo en un rato

Después de las palabras dichas por Bulma, Serena va a ver al Joven Trunks para ver si ya se recuperó de la golpiza del día anterior

Serena: Trunks, ¿te encuentras ya mejor?

Trunks: pues ya estoy mejor, Serena, ya solo un poco más y estaré con todos al rato

Serena: me alegra mucho que te hayas mejorado de la golpiza de ayer que te propino el enemigo de Goku

Trunks: el descanso me ayudo a mejorar en parte, más un poco de medicamento

Serena: Bueno, me iré a preparar para la reunión, ya sabes, a arreglarme

Trunks: está bien, yo igual en un rato voy a hacer lo mismo

Sale serena del cuarto, para dirigirse a su habitación, se prepara para arreglarse

Luna: bueno, llevamos más de un día lejos de Tokio, como piensas resolver esto, Serena, necesitamos regresar ya que…

Serena: Relájate, Luna, eso lo veremos después de pasar el año nuevo, ahorita hay que arreglarnos para la reunión, ya que tú vas a bajar y vas a hablar en el momento oportuno para que no se sorprendan después sobre esto

Luna: Esta bien, Serena, me tranquilizaré, buuuh

Mientras tanto del otro lado, en Tokio, los padres de Serena acuden a la oficina de policía, derivado del llamado del oficial a su casa mediante el teléfono

Ikuto: Buenas tardes, venimos aquí por que recibimos en mi casa la llamada de un oficial de caminos que tiene información con respecto a nuestra hija, Serena y el automóvil en el que iba a bordo

Oficial: Claro, adelante acompáñenme al centro de video vigilancia Mikamcor 5 a ver el video de las cámaras de vigilancia del túnel que se cruza para ir a Akihabara, lo que verán los dejará muy impactados –este video fue grabado hace dos días a las 11:00 horas, observen detalladamente-

Dichas las palabras del oficial, observan detalladamente el video y notan como entra el vehículo, pero ya no sale del túnel, dando a observar un pequeño resplandor del túnel

Ambos padres observan sorprendidos, se abrazan y comienzan a llorar por un desconsuelo y tristeza

Oficial: lamento el momento de tristeza por el que están pasando, vamos a investigar profundamente en el asunto, se lo garantizamos

Señor Keni: haga lo mejor posible, espero que volvamos a ver a nuestra hija, -dice con un tono de voz triste y quebrantada-

Después de esto, abandonan el cuartel de policía y van en silencio a su hogar, donde pasan la noche vieja de una manera SAD, cuando más tarde, al llegar a su casa suena el teléfono –era una llamada de la amiga de Serena, Ami-

Ami: hola, señora Ikuto y señor Keni, llamaba para desearles un feliz año nuevo, aparte les marcaba para saber la razón por la que fueron a la estación de policía, si me querían decir, claro esta

Keni: lo que pasa es… es, que le sucedió algo grave, y misterioso a la vez a Serena, mientras iba de camino hacia Akihabara, al atravesar el túnel

Ami: ¿Qué? –responde de forma sorprendida-

Keni: resulta que al atravesar el túnel en el vehículo ella, ella… en eso se le corta la voz después de un breve titubeo, su pareja toma el teléfono para continuar en la línea y continuar con la triste historia

Ikuto: ¿bueno? Como decía aquí mi esposo, ella ya no salió más del túnel que iba atravesando, todo esto lo pudimos ver con las cámaras de video vigilancia que hay antes y después del túnel, por eso es que estamos muy tristes y desconcertados

Ami: la, lamento lo que sucedió con Serena, y espero que se resuelva este misterio de una forma rápida y concreta, le contaré lo sucedido a las demás chicas, claro si no le molesta por el momento –en eso se pierde la comunicación vía telefónica y también la línea- que raro, bueno le contaré todo a las demás, vía remota

Ami: contesten, por favor, en eso, la primera en contestar la llamada es Lita

Lita: ¿qué pasa, Ami? Te noto un poco alterada

Ami: lo que pasa es que le ocurrió algo grave a Serena, resulta que al atravesar el túnel que lleva a Akihabara, ya no sale de él, ella y su vehículo

Lita: pero que terrible situación

Ami: debemos ir a investigar esto, avísale a las demás y nos vemos cerca de mi casa, lleva tu auto, vamos al túnel a ver si averiguamos algo por nuestra cuenta.

Lita: esta bién

Cierto Tiempo después las chicas se trasladan de la casa de Ami al respectivo túnel, ya de noche y con la carretera vacía (causa de las festividades de año nuevo) llegan al lugar y comienzan las hipótesis y los análisis de la mano de Ami, haciendo operaciones y cuentas con su pc de mano

Ami: no, pues no hay nada de malo aquí ni sospechoso, ¿encontraron algo más, chicas?

Rei: no, no hay nada fuera de lo común

Lita: nada extraño –responde-

Mina: no logro encontrar nada

Ami: bueno, deberíamos de irnos a nuestras respectivas casas, marchémonos para asi evitar sospechas por parte de la policía

Dicho esto, las chicas suben al vehículo, bueno, solo tres de ellas, y se marchan, pero Mina se queda en el lugar y decide partir caminando, en ese momento, ocurre algo insólito

Mina: pero que me está pasando, aaaaaah, -gritando un breve tiempo, se traslada de manera misteriosa a otra dimensión, llegando así a la dimensión donde se encuentra su amiga-

Mina: que pasó, donde estoy…

Y así concluye otro mini capítulo de esta historia, esperando que sea de su agrado, bueno, hasta el siguiente capitulo :)


	4. Chapter 4: otra llegada y verdades

Capítulo 4:

Bueno, continuando con mi historia, bastante interesante cabe decir, le daré un seguimiento de un capítulo muy largo para compensar el tiempo de espera, espero les agrade y cualquier duda o queja estoy para atenderlos.

Ya transcurridas 8 horas después de la media noche de año nuevo, las amigas amanecen cada una en sus respectivos hogares, después de una larga y cruda celebración de fin de año y año nuevo, después de ir a averiguar que sucedió en el túnel

Ami: feliz año nuevo chicas

Rei: Gracias, Ami

Lita: Felicidades chicas, espero que se la hayan pasado bien, por cierto, como le habrá ido a Mina, no la he visto desde ayer, ni llano de su casa

Ami: buena pregunta, y si vamos a su casa a visitarla

Ambas: si, vamos a darle las felicidades

Llegan a casa de Mina; pero descubren que no hay nadie en su casa, solo se encuentran con Artemis, su amigo, el cual les explica algunas cosas

Artemis: hola chicas, Mina no ha llegado a casa desde que se fue con ustedes, ¿saben porque o donde pudo haber ido?

Todas: bueno, no sabemos que paso con ella, solo supimos hasta donde se quedo en el túnel donde fuimos a verificar lo que paso con Serena y su vehículo

Artemis: ayer encontraron respuesta de que pudo haber pasado con Serena al cruzar el túnel

Ami: no, no hemos encontrado respuesta alguna sobre lo que paso con ella y Luna

Artemis: espero que no le haya pasado nada a Mina también, por cierto, feliz año nuevo

Todas: Gracias, Artemis

Mientras tanto, en la otra dimensión, aun es noche vieja, tanto Goku, como Serena, Vegeta, Krillin, Trunks y los demás se encuentran celebrando y dando gracias por un año más de logros, batallas, sonrisas entre otras situaciones que les pasaron

Goku: primero, antes que nada, quiero agradecer que estemos todos aquí, bien, con vida felices que es lo que más importa, en segunda, quiero presentar ante todos los que estamos aquí, a mi amiga Usagi, que hace poco llego aquí, pero ha demostrado que es muy buena onda y amable con algunos de los que estamos aquí presentes

Vegeta: Kakarotto, muy buenas palabras de tu parte, sique la pasamos regular, tuvimos buenas peleas, con respecto a Usagi, me da mucho gusto que este aquí con nosotros y que le ayudes en su instancia en esta ciudad –en eso mira a Usagi- quisiera decir que cuentas con todo nuestro apoyo para cualquier situación y bueno, esta es tu casa, disfruta y bueno, feliz año

Trunks: bueno, quisiera decir algunas palabras, primero que nada, feliz año, gracias por salvarme la vida, ya que andaba algo grave, también quisiera agradecerle a Serena su atención que me ha dado en este tiempo para sanar y su apoyo que me brindó, la considero una persona muy noble, enhorabuena

Krillin: solo quiero decir, feliz año, Serena, pásala bien hoy y siempre

Picollo: solo quisiera decir, feliz año, y que el año que está por iniciar sea mucho mejor

Milk y Bulma: bienvenida, esta es tu casa, pásala bien y siéntete en confianza

Gohan: Felicidades, sigue adelante, Serena, mucho gusto, me llamo Gohan, por si no me habías visto antes, soy hijo De Goku y Milk

Estas últimas palabras le dan un poco de tristeza a Serena, pero lo llega a olvidar, momentáneamente

Serena: bueno, muchas gracias por recibirme en su hogar, aunque no los he conocido mucho tiempo, los considero unos buenos amigos, por haberme salvado la vida en ese campo abierto y por muchas cosas más, de verdad muchas gracias, y bueno, pues celebremos

Goku: Quisiera Brindar por el año que va a llegar y por todo lo que hemos contado aquí y principalmente por Serena y su gata, tomemos una copa de vino y Salud

Todos. ¡SALUUD!

Y así pasaron la noche vieja los amigos, bueno, cenaron, tomaron a mas no poder, incluyendo Serena, Trunks sale a dar una vuelta afuera cuando de pronto se topa con una chica de cabello Rubio, mediano, de ojos azules, resulta que ella andaba perdida y desconcertada, ambas miradas se cruzan y de repente se dan el flechazo instantáneo iniciando una conversación corta

Trunks: Hola, amiga, te encuentras bien

Mina: Hola J pues ando un poco desorientada, no recuerdo nada de como llegue aquí, por cierto, cómo te llamas

Trunks: que descortés de mi parte, me llamo Trunks, y resido a unas cuantas casas de aquí, en el edificio de Capsule Corp., pero te pediré que no menciones mi nombre en el lugar, por favor, porque no quiero que mi padre Vegeta sepa quién soy, bueno es una historia larga que te contare más adelante, y por cierto, cómo te llamas amiga

Mina: me llamo Aino Minako, o para abreviar llámame Mina Jeje

Trunks: bonito nombre, como también eres muy bonita; me parece que no conoces la ciudad, o me equivoco:

Mina: gracias por el cumplido, la verdad tu eres muy atractivo también, con respecto a tu pregunta, no conozco aquí, ni se dónde estoy, como se llama este lugar

Trunks: Bueno, se llama Capital del Oeste, y estamos en el año 766, por cierto, tienes donde pasar la noche

Mina: no, iba a celebrar año nuevo en mi casa, pero no recuerdo que pasó quisiera un lugar donde descansar

Trunks: no quisieras venir a mi casa, hay bastante espacio, y aparte estamos celebrando en compañía de mis amigos el año nuevo, así podrás cenar y pasar la noche en un lugar

Mina: Como crees, no quisiera causar alguna molestia

Trunks: ven conmigo –dicho esto la toma del brazo y caminan rumbo a la Capsule Corp., llegan, pasan adentro, unos minutos antes de las 12:00 de la noche – bueno, llegamos, Mina

Vegeta: quien es ella, responde insecto –lo dice en estado de ebriedad-

Goku: no seas tan duro, y menos en esta noche, Vegeta, por cierto, ¿quién es ella?

Trunks: Señor Goku, ella se llama Mina, nos encontramos en el camino ambos, como ella andaba un poco desorientada le invite a casa ya que no tiene donde pasar la noche, aparte que no conoce nada de aquí, por eso la invité, espero no haya algún inconveniente

Goku: Claro que no, además pudiera cenar un poco y descansa

Mina: que pena, muchas gracias de verdad

Goku: ¿pena? Pena es robar y volver por mas al mismo lugar, no te preocupes puedes quedarte a descansar y si quieres cenar no hay problema

En ese instante, tanto Luna como Serena Observan que está Mina presente, así como Mina llega a ver de reojo a Serena, pero Usagi está un poco drinking y no dice palabra alguna

Mina: Serena –ella dice esto en su mente- bueno, pues feliz año nuevo, Trunks J

Trunks: igualmente feliz año nuevo, Mina, siéntete en confianza y pásala bien que es lo que más importa en estos momentos y siempre

En eso, solo falta un minuto para que se acabe el año, todos se reúnen y toman otra copa de vino para despedir el año viejo

Todos: Feliz año nuevo -gritan al tono unisono-

Con risas y mucha felicidad recibieron el año nuevo con mucha felicidad, para luego seguir bailando y después irse a descansar, en eso, Trunks invita a Mina dormirse en su habitación

Trunks: Mina, ¿quisieras dormir en mi habitación esta noche? así nos vamos conociendo un poco más, no crees

Mina: está bien, vamos a descansar – le guiña el ojo a Trunks-

Después de estas palabras, ambos se van a descansar, pero antes de eso, dialogan un poco, sobre cada uno y como llegaron a la época donde están (Recordando que Trunks, en ese momento viajo del futuro para poder hablar con Goku)

Trunks: y dime, Mina, como es que llegaste aquí a Capital del Oeste, o no recuerdas nada

Mina: la verdad, no recuerdo nada de como llegue aquí, espero poder recordarlo pronto, por cierto, me has caído bien desde el poco tiempo que llevamos conociéndonos, eres un buen chico, y también quiero darte las gracias por aceptarme en tu residencia, por cierto, me dijiste que no eres de aquí, que venias de otro lado, así que cuéntame

Trunks: Bueno, yo provengo de un futuro aterrador, en el cual unos sujetos muy poderosos, una mujer y un chavo, conocidos como androide no. 23 y androide no. 24 han tomado el poder de esta ciudad y de parte del mundo, como si fueran robots, han matado muchas personas inocentes, animales, y ahora van a venir a esta época a acabar con el señor Goku y sus orígenes, como su hijo, su esposa e incluso personas con las que se ha relacionado él, para evitar que nazca y llegue al futuro s derrotarlos, pero esto no ocurrirá pronto, va a ocurrir dentro de 1 año, que aparte él está enfermo de una padecimiento cardiaco, para eso le entregué una medicina para acabar con esa enfermedad, esa es la razón por la que estoy en esta época, llegando en una máquina del tiempo similar a un carro, el DeLorean

Mina: no, pues que interesante tu relato, con respecto al señor Goku y los demás, ¿Cómo piensan acabar con esos sujetos, tienen acaso un plan?

Trunks: pues, la única forma de acabar con ellos es derrotarlos en un combate, nosotros, los Saiyajin, somos una raza muy poderosa, y podemos pelear de una forma muy poderosa, saliendo en veces victoriosos, luego te mostraré como soy en súper Saiyajin, que te parece

Mina: Va, me parece bien, ahora te contaré como soy yo en súper guardiana, me hago llamar Sailor Venus, soy una guardiana y guerrera de la princesa Serenity, en el milenio de plata, y de dónde vengo soy igual una guerrera que lucho, junto con ocho chicas más, las cuales se llaman Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, Sailor Júpiter, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Saturn y Sailor Pluto; contra los enemigos para así salvaguardar la paz de la tierra, el cristal de plata y a nosotras mismas; ya mañana o un día te muestro mi identidad como Sailor Venus, va Trunks

Trunks: entonces eres una guerrera como nosotros, me parece genial, y sí, me encantaría verte alguna vez así, bueno vamos a descansar

Mina: ok, Trunks –dice esto con la voz más dulce que puede hablar, ruborizando un poco a Trunks-

Después de esto, ambos se van a dormir, mientras Mina tiene un sueño en el cual se le aparecen unos sujetos los cuales le dicen que se cuide ella, que no se metieran con ellos o si no lo iba a pagar muy caro porque iba a matarla junto con sus amigas y sus conocidos; Trunks se encuentra en sus sueños con los sujetos los cuales le hablo a Mina, atacándolo a el mientras lucha con ellos, pero sale derrotado, casi perdiendo la vida, después de eso se van en una máquina del tiempo, otro DeLorean y desaparecen de la escena, después de un momento, ambos despiertan, espantados y empapados de sudor, por suerte ya estaba amaneciendo, y ambos se miran, se dan un abrazo y empiezan a contar lo que cada uno soñó

Mina: Trunks, lo que yo soñé fue que dos sujetos me dicen que me cuidara, que no me metiera con ellos, porque iba a matarla junto con sus amigas y sus conocidos, que si no la pagaría muy caro, y después de eso desaparecen

Trunks: tranquila, Mina, tu cuentas con nosotros, si algo sucede te protegeré yo y mis amigos, no te preocupes, ahora te contaré lo que soñé, bueno soñé con los sujetos los cuales te dije pero en este caso estaba peleando con ellos, pero me derrotaron y salieron huyendo en otro DeLorean, aunque a verdad eso lo puedo interpretar que si pasó

Mina: que feo, Trunks, esperemos que no nos pase nada a ninguno de nosotros

Trunks: bueno Mina, salgamos a dar un paseo por la ciudad, acompáñame –en eso ambos salen del edificio y Trunks, toma a Mina en brazos y sale volando de la escena; Agárrate, Mina-

Mina: Guau, sabes volar, magnifico, cada vez me agradas mas

Trunks no responde nada –mira, Mina, la ciudad, apoco no se ve genial-

Mina: si, se ve impresionante

Después de un momento, llegan al bosque, en las montañas

Trunks: Mina, sé que va a sonar muy atrevido, pero, quisieras ser mi novia, la mera verdad me caes muy bien y eres muy agradable –dicho esto, Trunks se apena un poco-

Mina: Trunks –de manera amable- tú también me caes muy bien desde que te conocí, me agradas, y si, acepto ser tu novia

Después de esto, ambos se quedan platicando un rato sobre ellos mismos y contando historias y chistes

Mientras tanto, en un lugar cercano a la capital del oeste, se lleva a cabo una reunión de la organización "The fuckers"

Androide 23: Señores, debemos de acabar con Goku, su familia y amigos, ya que son un peligro para nuestra organización, para nosotros y para nuestro plan de conquistar la tierra

Androide 24: así es, ellos son un estorbo, nos pueden acabar muy fácil, ya que son muy poderosos

Hana: y también debemos de eliminar a las Sailor Scauts que van llegando a esta ciudad, junto con su familia, para evitar que nos acaben

Hayato: y de paso, quedarnos con el legendario cristal de plata

Androide 24: ahora que mencionas eso, también deberemos de desaparecer las esferas del dragon, para evitar que alguien pida revivir a los Saiyajin y/o a las Sailor Scauts presentes en esta dimensión

Hana: debemos de actuar a la orden de ya, porque si no, ellos se volverán muy poderosos, por lo pronto, ya hemos espantado a tres de ellos: A Minako, a Trunks y a Usagi, dándoles un aviso, pero yo pienso que deberíamos salir a asustarlos afuera

A-23: me parece bien, pero quien debe salir ahora

Hayato: yo saldré, iré a buscar a ese tal Kakarotto

Todos: Genial, perfecto

Hayato: bueno, voy a salir nos vemos

Hana: suerte, cuídate, si la pele se vuelve complicada y vas en desventaja, abandona la pelea y te vienes para aca

Hayato: esta bién –en eso, parte de la base secreta, en busca de Goku,el cual se encuentra en Capsule Corp. Y todavía no despierta- te derrotaré, infeliz

Ya en el bosque, Trunks y Mina observan como alguién va volando con dirección a Capsule Corp.

Trunks: debemos partir, presiento que algo va a pasar con los demás

Mina: Ok cariño, vayamos

Después de estas palabras, ambos se van volando a Capsule Corp, Mina en brazos de Trunks, rebasan a Hayato, llegando con unos segundos de ventaja

Trunks: señor Goku, vegeta, Serena, Krillin despierten –lo grita-, Mina, entra al edificio, por favor

Mina: esta bién

Goku: que pasa, Trunks

Serena: ¿qué pasa, algo malo?

Trunks: baje, viene un enemigo a pelear

Goku se alista y baja, al igual que Serena

En ese momento salen ambos y llega un enemigo de apariencia mediana, con un moderado nivel de Ki

Hayato: Te voy a destruir, bastardo de mierda, a ti, a tu familia y a tus amigos

Goku: que mierda estas diciendo, será mejor que te largues de aquí, o si no

Hayato: o si no que

Goku: te voy a aniquilar

Serena: yo igual te voy a destruir

Hayato: a con que eres una Sailor Scaut, a ti también te voy a aniquilar, junto con tu familia, que aunque no esté aquí, puedo dar la orden de que los maten

Goku: que dijiste, maldito, con ella no te metas, o si no la pagaras muy caro, primero dime quien eres y quien te mandó a pelear

Hayato: eso ya lo veremos, pero te acabaré, tenlo por seguro, por cierto mi nombre es Hayato y pertenezco a la organización "The Fuckers" seremos quienes acabemos con todos ustedes y nos adueñaremos de la tierra, de las esferas del dragón y del legendario cristal de plata

Serena: que que dijiste, ya me hiciste enfadar, como lo supiste

Dicho esto, ambos se transforman a su manera, Serena se convierte en Sailor Moon, Goku llega fácil a Super Saiyajin fase 4

Hayato: hagan lo que hagan, no me van a derrotar, bola de idiotas

Goku: no te permitiré que nos humilles ni que le hagas daño a nadie de nosotros

Serena: no te permitiré que le hagas daño a ninguno de mis amigos, porque soy una Sailor Scaut que lucha por el amor y la justicia, soy Sailor Moon y te castigaré en el nombre de la luna

Dicho esto, comienza una pelea intensa, donde los dos luchan contra Hayato y dan sus mejores ataques para derrotarlo

Esta historia continuará, hasta la próxima.


	5. Chapter 5: preparandose todos

Bueno, he aqui un apitulo mas de la historia, ya estoy de vacacione sy podre traerles mas capitulos seguidos, por lo mientras deleitense con el capitulo de hoy jeje ;)

 ** _Capítulo 5_**

Una vez iniciada la pelea entre Hayato, miembro de la organización "The Fuckers" y Goku, junto a Sailor Moon y Trunks del futuro, debido a una provocación de una discusión que inició Hayato contra Goku, Serena y de manera indirecta, contra Trunks del futuro

Goku: vas a morir infeliz –Dicho esto se dispone a lanzar un Masenko aumentado 10 veces contra Hayato-, el cual solo le ha causado un menor daño al mismo

Hayato: Hagan lo que hagan, no lograrán hacerme daño sabandijas

Serena: Ya verás, pedazo de basura te voy a acabar –Curación Lunar, acción—este ataque logra bajarle el nivel de poder a Hayato, cayendo este en una gran desventaja cansándose de más

Goku: esta vez acabaré contigo, Kame Hame Haaaa –lanza el kamehameha hacia Hayato, derrotándolo fácilmente

Hayato: Nooooooo

Hayato: me han derrotado fácilmente, pero ni crean que va a ser fácil la próxima vez que los encuentre, asi que prepárense para morir, yo y los demás de mi organización acabaremos con ustedes, bola de pendejos –dicho esto, sale volando a toda prisa del lugar-

Goku: que extraño, pero quien será realmente este tipo, y cuál es su objetivo de él y su "Organización"

Serena: a mi igual se me hizo muy extraño este tipo, escuchar que tiene mucha información de nosotros, como de las esferas del dragón, y mucho peor, sobre el legendario cristal de plata

Trunks: yo sugeriría que empezáramos a entrenar para así estar preparados ante esta organización

Serena: por cierto, díganme ¿Qué son las esferas del dragón?

Goku: te contaré, si de igual forma me explicas que es el legendario cristal de plata

Serena: De acuerdo, Goku

Goku: bueno, las esferas del dragón son siete esferas que tienen la capacidad de invocar a Shen Long, un dragón, el cual nos puede llegar a conceder de 1 a tres deseos, y pueden serlos que quisiéramos, como la vida eterna, poder infinito, bienes, e incluso puede llegar a revivir a nuestros seres queridos como a muchas personas como planetas, e incluso tiene el poder de destruir muchas cosas, me falto decir que estas esferas están esparcidas por todo el mundo, y que hay que reunirlas para poder llamar a Shen Long

Serena: aah, eso se oye muy interesante, bueno, con respecto al legendario cristal de plata, es un poderoso cristal que puede tanto acabar con la maldad del universo, curar los males, de igual forma revivir a las personas e incluso destruir el universo entero, es muy poderosa, yo me encargo de protegerlo y que no caiga en manos equivocadas, te lo mostraré, Goku –Dicho esto, toma el broche que tiene puesto y se lo muestra a Goku_

Goku: aah, entiendo, es similar a las esferas del dragón, por eso ellos se quieren apoderar de ambas piezas, debemos de entrenar, como dijo Trunks, para poder proteger ambas piezas, les diré a los demás que vaya en busca de las esferas del dragón y las reuniremos en un solo lugar

Mientras ambos se ponen a platicar, bajan los demás, incluyendo a Mina, de pronto, las miradas de Sailor Moon y de Mina se cruzan y la última se reúne e junto a Sailor Moon

Mina: No, no lo puedo creer, en verdad eres tú, Sailor Moon

Serena: Mina, pero que haces aquí, y sí, soy yo

Mina: lo mismo te pregunto yo

Serena: te contaré después, Goku quiere contarnos un plan para derrotar a los demás enviados de Hayato

Goku: Gracias, Serena, bueno, ya que están todos aquí debemos de ir en busca de las esferas del dragón, ya que unos sujetos muy peligrosos van en busca de ellas, como también del legendario cristal de plata de Serena, por lo cual no debemos de quedarnos con los brazos cruzados, así que, bulma, ¿tienes suficientes radares del dragón?

Bulma:, me parece que sí, Goku, si no, puedo armar los suficientes

Goku: perfecto, así que Gohan, Krillin, Picollo, Bulma, Trunks y Mina irán en busca de las esferas por todo el planeta

Gohan: está bien

Krillin: de acuerdo, Goku

Picollo: ok

Bulma: de acuerdo, Goku

Trunks: Ok, señor Goku, pero Mina, como le va a hacer

Goku: ella puede ir contigo, lo importante es reunir las esperas del dragón para evitar una tragedia, y debe ser lo mas pronto posible para después prepararnos para la batalla

Todos: está bien

Bulma: tomen, son los radares del dragón, esto nos va a facilitar la labor de búsqueda de las esferas

Dicho esto, todos se van apresuradamente en búsqueda de las esferas para reunirlas todas juntas

Continuará...


	6. Chapter 6: la declaración de amor

Bueno, espero disfruten el capítulo de hoy, saludos desde México, su amigo: JimmyMoon

 ** _Capítulo 6_**

Desde el cuartel general de la organización "The Fuckers"

Hayato: No puede ser, esas dos basuras me han derrotado, pero juro que…

Hana: no digas estupideces, fuiste fácilmente derrotado por ellos, no puede se4r eres un gran inútil

Hayato: Callate sabandija, por poco los acabo, pero solo fue que me confié un poco…

A-23: bueno, ya basta, dejen de pelear como niñitas pequeñas, debemos idear un plan para poder acabar con esas basuras que son un estorbo para poder conquistar el universo

A-24: Asi es, debemos de diseñar una manera de acabar con ellos si no, nosotros seremos los eliminados y ellos los triunfadores, es por eso que…

Hayato: mucho bla bla bla, hay que aceptarlo, va a estar difícil esto…

A-24: quieres guardar silencio, Zabandija, lo que quise decir es que yo y androide 23 hemos diseñado a unos seres hibridos muy poderosos que pueden acabar con todos, tanto Goku y sus amigos como Sailor Moon y sus amigos, asi como sus familias y no deja rastrio en ninguna línea del tiempo

A-23: Así es, son muy poderosos, y son de apariencia de niños, luego los van a contempar, teniuendolos de nuestro lado podermos acabar con cualquiera

Hana: eso se oye muy fenomenal, espero que no nos fallen

Hayato: pero, aun así con ellos a su lado, ¿no creen que debiéramos de entrenar para poder incrementar vuestro poder?

A-24: pues que te podría decir, Hayato, que si debiéramos de entrenar y prepararnos para poder derrotarlos

Hana: pero debemos de hacerlo rápido para que en poco menos de dos semanas ellos estén extintos y podamos continuar con nuestros planes

Hayato: muy bien dicho, próximamente podemos llevar a cabo nuestros planes y nuestra venganza

Mientras tanto con Goku y Serena

Goku: ya casi nos acercamos a una esfera del dragón

Serena: si, Goku, hay que ir por ella

Dicho esto, encuentran la espera del dragón cerca de la ciudad, en el bosque, con ayuda del radar

Goku: Serena, quisiera decirte algo

Serena: Si, Goku, dime

Goku: Tú me gustas mucho, Serena, eres la mejor chica que he conocido en toda mi vida, eres linda, carismática, fuerte, hay algo que me llama la atención de ti

Serena al oír estas palabras de su amigo se sonrojan y se pone un poco nerviosa

Goku: bueno, te lo diré, ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?

Serena: Goku, claro que sí, quiero ser tu novia

Dicho esto, ambos se besan apasionadamente abrazados, como si nunca hayan besado ambos, así es, un beso que duró unos instantes, así sellando una relación que pudiera llegar a durar mucho tiempo

Goku: bueno, es hora de irnos amor, hay que tomar la esfera y llevarla a la casa

Serena: Caro, amado mío

Goku: muy bien –dice esto con una felicidad profunda-

Serena toma la esfera del dragón, y ambos se van, Goku lleva en brazos a su amada mientras que ella toma la esfera del dragón en manos

Serena. Se ve muy genial la ciudad desde esta altura, no lo crees, Goku

Goku: claro que si se ve muy genial, pero lo mas hermoso que he visto eres tu, amor

Serena: Y yo, Goku, eres el hombre que siempre he amado

Mientrs tanto con Mina y Trunks…

Trunks, encontramos la esfera, algo retirado de donde estamos

Mina: tienes razón, querido, el radar indica que esta en este desierto tan profundo

Trunks: vayamos por ella

Mina: aquí está, amor

Trunks: eres muy lista y hermosa

Las palabras salieron de él, y mientras ella iba a responder es sorprendida con un beso apasionado de su hombre

Mina: Trunks, te amo, y quisiera que me hicieras tuya un día, tu qué opinas

Trunks: Mina, yo igual te amo como no tienes idea, y si, que te parece esta noche, ambos lo hacemos, que dices

Mina: Genial, bueno, debemos irnos con la esfera, o si no nos la vayan a quitar esos sujetos

Trunks: Ok, vámonos

Ambos llegan después de un rato, ya atardeciendo

Trunks: señor Goku, ya hallamos una esfera del dragón, se la encargamos

Goku: Igual ya encontramos la esfera, bueno ya tenemos dos de siete, espero que los demás las encuentren pronto

Trunks: bueno, nos vamos a descansar, hasta mañana

Goku: Ok, hasta mañana

Dicho esto, ambos se van a su habitación y Trunks le dice a su novia:

Trunks: Mina, eres la mujer más hermosa que he conocido, con quien quisiera pasar mis días a su lado, no sé cómo voy a agradecer tu llegada…

Mina: Trunks, eres muy apuesto, y no digas más, solo déjate llevar y hazme tuya

Dicho ambos, Trunks se lleva a la cama a su novia y la hace gozar en la cama

Trunks: te haré sentir la mejor mujer –dice esto mientras la besa y acaricia por todo su cuerpo-

Mina: Trunks, eres muy increíble, si, hazme tuya…

Mina: Trunks, eres muy increíble, si, hazme tuya, te amo mucho…

Y así ambos se divierten en la cama, pasándola increíble y la noche juntos

Mientras tanto del lado de Goku, el acompaña a Serena a su cama y de igual forma, juegan y hacen su romance juntos

Serena: Goku, júrame que nunca te separarás de mí, amor, que estaremos juntos para toda la eternidad

Goku: si, Serena, te lo prometo, y también prométeme lo mismo

Serena: igual te prometo lo mismo, por lo tanto hazme tuya amor, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, asi pasando ambas parejas su noche

Mientras tanto en el mundo de Serena:

Ami: ya son dos chicas que se extravían en el mismo lugar, no lo creen, deberíamos empezar a investigar esto, ya que si esperamos que la policía haga algo, ellos no harán nada pronto

Lita: de hecho, debemos ponernos en marcha

Reí: así es, no hemos sabido nada de ellas dos e estos días

Artemis: deberíamos ir a ese túnel para ver qué pasa ahí

Todas: De acuerdo

Y así las tres y Artemis llegan al túnel donde se han desaparecido ambas chicas y lo examinan más a fondo el lugar, siendo Ami quien encuentra algo anormal en el lugar

Ami: miren chicas, lo que me indica la computadora es que hay en este punto como un agujero negro, pero no lo sabremos con detalle porque se necesita un escáner para analizarlo con más detalle, por eso debemos de regresar pronto a terminar con esto, hay que irnos y retirarnos de aquí

Lita: está bien, mañana regresaremos

Y así las tres parten del lugar, dejando solo a Artemis

Artemis: Bueno, ya es hora de que me vaya… -dicho esto se va pero de pronto es arrastrado al portal, dirigiéndose al lugar donde llegó serena a la otra dimensión-

Artemis: pero, donde estoy, a donde he llegado, rayos, bueno, seguiré las huellas de llanta que supongo que me llevaran a algún lado –dicho esto, comienza a caminar siguiendo el rastro de llantas, logrando llegar a la capital del oeste en 4 horas, cerca del edificio de Capsule Corp., en eso lo llega a ver Mina-

Mina: Artemis, que haces aquí, como llegaste y cuando

Así es como culmina un capítulo más de la historia, nos vemos hasta la próxima, dudas, sugerencias y reclamos escríbanme


	7. Chapter 7: la llegada de las demas

Bueno, he aqui un capitulo mas, disfrutenlo y dejen reviews va :)

Capítulo 7

Al día siguiente, ambas parejas despiertan abrazadas con su respectiva pareja, contentas

Trunks: sí que no las pasamos genial, eres muy buena en la cama, Mina

Mina: por favor, no digas eso, me hiciste la mujer más feliz del mundo

Trunks: bueno, hay que levantarnos e ir a entrenar

Mina: Si, mi amor

Por otro lado, en la habitación de Goku

Serena: Buenos días, mi amado –dicho esto, le da un beso en la boca-

Goku: buenos días mi amor –después de decirle eso, le da un beso muy apasionado que dura unos minutos- como dormiste, serena

Serena: dormí muy bien, me cayó de perlas

Goku: bueno, vamos a desayunar para luego salir a entrenar, me pregunto si los demás habrán llegado

Serena: yo creo que sí llegaron anoche, solo deberíamos checar si llegaron a casa, o dejaron las esferas y se fueron a sus casas

Goku: Bueno, bajemos cariño a desayunar

Serena: Ok J

Ambas parejas bajan de sus habitaciones, logran observar que las 7 esferas ya están reunidas y que Vegeta las estaba cuidando

Goku: Vegeta, con que llegaste anoche y cuidaste las esferas, bueno gracias por eso

Vegeta: No te confundas, Insecto, me quede a cuidarlas para que nadie las usara y aparte ya sabes que las quiero para pedir la vida eterna y así acabar con los enemigos que nos acechan

Goku: ya te dije que eso no puede ser posible ya que es muy egoísta

Serena: Tranquilo Goku, mejor hay que ir a desayunar ya que yo tengo mucha hambre también

Y así ambos se ponen a desayunar, Serena y Goku comiendo a mil por hora como siempre acostumbran, mientras que Trunks Y Mina los observan y comen despacio

Goku: bueno Serena, vayamos al bosque a entrenar, en tu coche, jeje

Serena: Ok, vayamos

Trunks: nos podrían echar un raid, también queremos ir a entrenar

Goku: esta bien, Trunks y Mina, Vegeta, vienes con noso…

Vegeta: yo no necesito que me lleven con ustedes y mucho menos entrenar con ustedes, insectos, me voy

Serena: es muy orgulloso, bueno, ¿nos vamos?

Goku: Ok, yo manejo

Después de haber dicho yo manejo, ambas parejas se van en la golf hacia el bosque de la ciudad del oeste

Goku: llegamos, aquí estaremos a gusto y no molestaremos a nadie, bueno hay que transformarse –dicho esto, los 4 se trasforman, Mina y Serena en Sailor Venus y Sailor Moon fase 3, mientras que Goku y Trunks se transforman en súper Saiyajin fase 3

Goku: bueno, Serena, te enseñare a mantener la guardia, así que para eso te pediré que me ataques con todas tus fuerzas

Serena ataca a Goku con todos los ataques y golpes que sabe, después Goku ataca a Serena donde ella no protege su defensa

Goku: eres muy buena atacando, pero descuidas mucho tu defensa, ¿te lastime con mi ataque?

Serena: si, un poco, Goku

Goku: y eso que no lo hice muy fuerte, no te preocupes, te enseñare a protegerte mientras atacas, porque si no te enseño eso, puede ser muy letal para ti

Serena: esta bien, confiaré en ti

Goku: bueno, primero que nada no debes descuidar tu espalda ni tu mitad inferior al atacar, también debes de no confiarte mucho al atacar, muy bien, hay que llevarlo a la práctica

Serena: está bien -dicho esto, Goku se dispone de atacar a Serena para ver qué tal se protege de los ataques que el brinda-

Goku: vaya, sí que me sorprendes, aprendes muy rápido los ataques y trucos, bien, como estímulo a eso, te enseñare uno de mis trucos, el Kame Hame ha y otros, pero esos serán después

Serena: ¿y como es el Kame Hame Ha?

Goku: Bueno, lo que primero tienes que hacer es poner ambas manos encontradas de frente separadas, luego reunir toda tu energía entre manos y después dispararla hacia tu enemigo o un punto, así –dicho esto, Goku dispara el kamehameha hacia un árbol, a lo cual serena se queda sorprendida- inténtalo amor

En eso Serena sigue los pasos que le dijo Goku y le resulta el kamehameha –me salió-

Goku: muy bien, Sailor Moon –dicho esto, Goku besa a Sailor Moon apasionadamente- bien, ¿no tienes otra transformación, otra fase en la que puedas transformarte?

Sailor Moon: si, pero aun no la logro controlar, fíjate –Eternal Sailor Moon, transformación- después, Serena se logra transformar en la fase de eternal Sailor Moon y sorprende a Goku, después, él se transforma en Súper Saiyajin fase 4

Sailor Moon: ya estamos en las máximas fases, pero dicho eso Sailor Moon se regresa a su anterior fase casi desmayándose

Goku: Sailor Moon, te encuentras bien –logra agarrarla entre brazos antes de que toque el suelo- si, Goku, me siento muy agotada, aun no logro dominar la fase eternal- No te preocupes, esperemos un rato más y nos vamos a casa, cariño, espero que esto te active un poco –le da un beso a su amada-

Trunks: hagamos lo mismo, hay que practicar tu defensa, así que atácame con lo que más puedas- vaya al menos cuidas más tu defensa que Sailor Moon al principio, bueno, debemos irnos ya, te llevare a un lugar que te gustará

Mina: está bien, vayámonos

Trunks: debemos irnos, señor Goku

Goku: vayámonos, ya entrenamos suficiente por hoy –dicho esto, los cuatro abordan en el automóvil-

Trunks: nos podría dejar aquí, en esta calle, tomaremos el metro, llevare a Mina a un lugar que le gustará

Goku: está bien, cuídense y nos vemos al rato, vámonos a casa, amor, que tengo mucha hambre y tu

Serena: igual, vámonos

Ya en casa, ambos comen y cuentan sus cosas

Flashback:

Serena: Darien, porque eres así conmigo, tú me tratas muy mal

Darien: cuál te trato mal, eso es de tu imaginación

Serena: eres muy cruel conmigo, te odio, sabes que, aquí terminamos

Darien: Ok, terminamos, ya no quiero saber más de ti, eres lo pero que he conocido

Serena: por fin se fue –dicho esto, Serena llora, un buen rato

Fin del flashback

Goku: amor, porque lloras, que te paso

Serena: lo que pasa es que tuve un recuerdo de una persona que conocí en el pasado, su nombre era Darien y me trataba muy mal a pesar que yo lo supe amar

Goku: no permitiré que te vuelva a tratar mal si llega a esta dimensión te lo prometo

Serena: Por eso te amo –ambos se besan y Goku seca sus lágrimas con ternura-

Goku: tranquila, yo estaré contigo para siempre

Mientras tanto en el mundo de Serena:

Ami: vayamos al túnel, al parecer tengo una teoría de lo que le pudo pasar a Serena a Mina y a Artemis

Rei: vayamos

Lita: si, vayamos allá

Haruka: las llevamos, así averiguaremos que les paso a las demás

Michiru: las acompaño

Setsuna: igual yo las acompaño, puede que les ayude un poco

Hotaru: igual iré con ustedes para poder resolver este misterio, igual Rini

Y asi las ocho se van en su Volkswagen combi hacia el túnel, empezando a investigar y dar teorías de lo que les paso a sus amigas

Setsuna: encontré la posible respuesta a este misterio una puerta bidimensional, súbanse a la combi y entremos a la puerta –dicho esto por parte de Sailor plut se suben y emprenden marcha, incluso Sailor plut- ya llegamos, cuidado, no pierdan el control de la unidad ya que vamos cuesta abajo

Ya una vez frenada la unidad todas bajan de ella y se preguntan que donde estaban

Ami: según la computadora, nos dice que estamos cerca de la capital del oeste, y que debemos ir hacia el oeste, que tal si seguimos las huellas del piso

Y asi emprenden el camino y en dos horas llegan a la ciudad del oeste, llegando precisamente a la Capsule Corp

Haruka: bueno, deberíamos preguntar aquí si saben algo de ellas –descendiendo de la unidad, Haruka toca en Capsule Corp. Y se encuentra con Goku

Goku: hola, buscan a alguien en general

Haruka: hola, andamos buscando a dos chicas llamadas Serena, Mina y dos gatos llamados Artemis y Luna, no sabrás algo de ellos

Goku: a claro, están aquí, pueden pasar

Haruka: Ok, solo deja estacionar la combi, en tu cochera, ¿puedo?

Goku: claro que sí

Después de hacer parking, las demás bajan de la combi y entran al edificio

Haruka: mucho gusto, me llamo Haruka, ella se llama Michiru, Ami, Rei, Lita, Setsuna, Hotaru y Rini

Goku: mucho Gusto a todas, déjale hablo a las demás -Serena, Mina, Luna y Artemis, bajen, tienen visitas-

Serena: hola, chicas como están

Todas: Hola princesa, pues bien y ustedes

Mina: bien, él es mi novio, Trunks

Goku: me llamo Goku, mucho gusto

Serena: y díganme, como llegaron aquí ustedes

Haruka: andábamos investigando como llegaron ustedes aquí, y bueno, Sailor Pluto encontró una puerta bidimensional en el túnel que va camino a Akihabara y entramos, llegando a un gran valle verde, seguimos las huellas de carro y llegamos aquí

Serena: de la misma forma que llegue aquí, interesante

Sailor Plut: bueno, al menos no les pasó nada malo

Serena: nos la hemos pasado muy bien aquí en el tiempo que hemos estado, Goku y amigos nos han tratado muy bien

Goku: bueno, el que va llegando es mi hijo, Gohan, el que viene atrás, es Vegeta un viejo amigo y la de pelo azul es Bulma

Todas: mucho gusto –Hotaru y Rini le llamaron la atención a Gohan, en eso, ambas se llevan a Gohan en la parte de atrás de la casa-

Hotaru: hola, cómo te llamas

Gohan: me llamo Gohan, y ustedes

Rini: me llamo Rini, mucho gusto, Gohan.

Hotaru: mucho gusto, y que edad tienes

Gohan: tengo 11 años

Hotaru: igual que yo y Rini

Gohan: vienen con las demás, verdad

Ambas: así es, que tal si jugamos y así nos conocemos

Gohan: Ok

Y así es como acaba un capitulo mas de mi historia, esperando que les guste y dejen sus reviews hasta la proxima


	8. Chapter 8: el entrenamiento y encomienda

Capítulo 8

Una vez que Las Sailor scouts llegan a la dimensión de nuestro amigo Goku, él se dispone a explicar lo que ellas tienen duda

Haruka: bueno, dices que hay una organización llamada "The Fuckers" y que está dispuesta a conquistar la tierra y el universo entero

Goku: así es, son un grupo de sujetos muy peligrosos, así es que deberemos de acabar con ellos así como proteger las esferas del dragón y el legendario cristal de plata de Serena

Haruka: quisiera saber que son las esferas del dragón, Goku

Goku: bueno, las esferas del dragón, Haruka y demás, son siete esferas que tienen la capacidad de invocar a Shen Long, un dragón, el cual nos puede llegar a conceder de uno a tres deseos, y pueden serlos que quisiéramos, como la vida eterna, poder infinito, bienes, e incluso puede llegar a revivir a nuestros seres queridos como a muchas personas como planetas, e incluso tiene el poder de destruir muchas cosas, me falto decir que estas esferas están esparcidas por todo el mundo, y que hay que reunirlas para poder llamar a Shen Long

Haruka: y dime, como supiste del cristal de plata

Goku: bueno, eso Serena me lo revelo ella

Michiru: bueno, así como dices, la situación si está muy complicada, pues debemos de prepararnos para lo que viene

Rei: así es, entrenar duro para proteger ambas dimensiones

Setsuna: Concuerdo con Michiru y Rei, debemos de prepararnos para lo que viene

Lita: bueno, si dien que son muy peligrosos, debemos de unir todas nuestras fuerzas para acabar con ellos

Ami: Asi es, luchar y luchar duro

Serena: chicas, hace un tiempo soñé que estábamos todas reunidas en la fiesta de fin de año pero que un enemigo de apariencia extraña, me amenazaba a mí y a ustedes de que se cuidaran de su organización que nos va a cargar estemos donde estemos

Goku: No se preocupen, nosotros vamos a acabar con ellos, para eso debemos de entrenar duro e intensivo

Todas: De acuerdo

Vegeta: Kakarotto, debemos de hacer algo o esos insectos acabaran con todos

Mientras con Gohan y las chicas

Hotaru: sí que eres muy fuerte y atractivo, Gohan, dime acaso te gustan las chicas

Gohan: bueno, sí, me llaman la atención, y con decir que tú y Rini me laman mucho la atención, son muy bonitas

Hotaru: gracias, Gohan, son muy lindas tus palabras

Rini: gracias, Gohan –en eso le da un beso en la mejilla a Gohan, al igual Hotaru hace lo mismo-

Gohan: Bueno, me gustan ambas, pero no creo poder tenerlas a las dos

Hotaru: claro que nos puedes tener a nosotras dos, yo no soy egoísta jejeje xD

Rini: a mí no me molestaría que Hotaru anduviera contigo, de igual forma soy compartida

Gohan: de acuerdo, -en eso el besa a ambas para sellar su ¿"amistad"? y se la pasan bien los tres detrás de la casa

En el cuartel de "The Fuckers"

Hayato: ya debemos de prepararnos para llevar a cabo el plan maestro

Hana: no te apresures tanto, debemos de prepararnos de la misma manera que ellos

A-23: oigan, me acabo de enterar que llegaron más de esas Sailor scouts a esta dimensión, no quedando ninguna de ellas en el mundo de Serena

A-24: como, bueno entonces mandare a ejecutar a los padres de Serena y a secuestrar a Darien, lo traerás para acá y grabaras el momento del asesinato de ellos con esta videocámara VHS, para eso tú lo harás, Hana, llévate el DeLorean y ve a esa dimensión, haz tu trabajo y serás bien recompensada a tu regreso

Hana: sí, señor, hare lo que me encomiende –sale ella del cuartel y se dirige hacia la casa de los padres de serena, haciendo lo que les pide-

A-24: los demás, debemos de prepararnos, esto apenas acaba de empezar, debemos de acabar con los Saiyajines, las Sailor scouts, los humanos y adueñarnos del universo

Hayato: de acuerdo, señor

Ya de regreso en capsule corp.

Goku: y bueno, donde piensan pasar la noche, deja le pregunto a Bulma si los puede alojar aquí un tiempo

Haruka: bueno, o si no nos dormiremos en la combi algunos

Goku: oye Bulma, tenemos suficientes habitaciones para ellas

Bulma: si, nos sobran bastantes, así que diles que no se preocupen por eso

Michiru: me parece bien esto

Setsuna: de acuerdo

Rei: está bien

Lita: me parece adecuado

Ami: está bien, dormiré donde pueda

Hotaru y Rini: nosotras dormiremos en el cuarto de Gohan con el

Goku: bueno, vayámonos a descansar, que mañana va a ser un día intenso de entrenamiento, descansen todos y todas

Todas: hasta mañana

Goku: bueno, Serena, vayamos a descansar nosotros también

Serena: si, amor mío

Trunks: Mina, vayamos a dormir también nosotros

Goku: oye, Serena, te quisiera dedicar unas palabras: tú eres tan hermosa como la luna llena de mi mundo, iluminando así mis noches tan oscuras

Serena: muy lindo, mi Goku –ella le dice eso mientras le besa, prendiéndose ambos en la cama y dando lo mejor de cada uno

Serena: siempre te gusta darme por abajo xD eres un sucio, pero eso me encanta (ya se han de imaginar a lo que se refiere Serena)

Goku: te amo, Serena

Serena: yo igual, amor mio, hazme tuya por siempre

Asi ambos se la pasan genial y se la amanecen

Al día siguiente:

Todos: buenos días

Goku: buenos días, hay que desayunar para irnos a entrenar al bosque

Haruka: bueno, desayunemos todos

Después de un instante desayunan todos y Goku los organiza para irse al bosque

Haruka: bueno, chicas vayamos en la combi, todos cabemos

Goku: bueno, yo me voy con Serena en la nube voladora al bosque, allá los alcanzamos

Hotaru: yo quiero que Gohan me enseñe a pelear mejor ya que es muy fuerte

Rini: yo igual quiero pelear con el

Haruka: Bueno, bueno, súbanse a la combi, Goku, entonces hacia el este vamos, verdad

Goku: si, bueno nos vemos allá, Haruka

Después de un tiempo, todos se van en la combi, con excepción de vegeta que se va volando solo y Goku y serena que se van en la nube voladora

Goku: llegamos, Serena querida

Haruka: ya llegamos

Goku: bueno, pues hay que transformarnos todos –dicho esto, Goku, Gohan y Trunks se transforman en super saiyajines, cada uno a sus niveles, mientras que las chicas se transforman en Sailor scouts, asi quedan, Sailor Mercury, mars, venus, Saturn, neptune, Uranus, chibi moon, y Sailor moon

Goku: bueno, empecemos, hay que practicar la defensa que creo que no saben cuidar bien aun

Mientras en otro lado

Hotaru: Gohan, enséñanos a hacer el Kame Hame ha que nos dijiste ayer

Rini: sim Gohan y te recompensaremos como gustes

Gohan: bueno, es fácil, deben de reunir su energía entre sus manos y después dispararla hacia su objetivo así –Gohan hace el Kame Hame ha- inténtenlo

Hotaru: Kame, Hame, Haaaa -le sale a la primera y potente- bueno, esto me va a servir de mucho ya que soy la Sailor de la destrucción

Rini: Kame Hame Haaa –de igual forma que Rini, le sale bien-

Gohan: sí que aprendieron rápidamente, ya están listas para aprenderse el Masenko, van a hacer esto, ponen sus manos de frente encima de su cabeza, y disparan la energía mientras gritan Masenko así –en eso él lo realiza- inténtenlo

Hotaru: Masenko –dispara una onda de color morado-

Rini: Masenko –igual dispara una onda de color rosado-

Gohan: muy bien, sí que aprendieron rápidamente, como recompensa les daré un beso a cada una –dicho esto, besa a ambas apasionadamente-

Hotaru: besas muy bien, Gohan, para ser solo un niño

Rini: concuerdo con Hotaru, sí que besas muy bien

Continuará

Y así es como acaba un capítulo más de mi historia, dejen sus Reviews eso me motiva a mejorar y escribir más aun


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Ya una vez que los guerreros de plata y las Sailor scouts acabaron su entrenamiento, se dirigen a Capsule Corp. Para cenar y descansar del extenso y arduo entrenamiento, por lo cual Serena, Goku, Trunks y Mina llegan muy hambrientos, tanto así que comen a 1000 por hora viéndolos de manera rara los demás

Haruka: sí que son tal para cual, serena y Goku, ambos tragones hasta morir, y no los deja atrás Trunks y Mina, bueno me alegra que no haya perdido el apetito

En ese momento llega Vegeta a la Capsule y pide de comer algo desesperadamente

Vegeta: Bulma, sírveme de comer por favor

Bulma: nunca cambias –en eso le sirve a Vegeta su plato y de igual forma que Serena Y Goku come de forma apresurada-

Vegeta: Kakarotto, ¿ya estás listo para la llegada del enemigo? Pudieran llegar en cualquier momento y a cualquier hora en el momento menos indicado hay que estar alertas

Goku: si, ya estamos listos, todos los de aquí pudiéramos darle batalla al enemigo

En eso escuchan la voz de Kaiosama dándoles un aviso a los presentes, principalmente a Goku

Kaiosama: Goku, he investigado quienes son los enemigos y encontré esto: ellos se hacen llamar "The Fuckers" y está conformada por ex miembros de la patrulla roja y del MegaVerso, ellos provenientes de la dimensión de Serena y demás, no sé si recuerdes la organización patrulla roja, Goku, bueno, ellos están dispuestos a cobrar venganza por lo que les hiciste pasar, al igual que Serena humillo a los del MegaVerso y están dispuestos a cobrar venganza

Goku: a con que eran ellos, bueno, pues ya estamos preparados para lo que venga

Kaiosama: bueno, solo puedo decir que tengan precaución y que se cuiden mucho, hay estaré informando sobre hechos nuevos

Goku: bueno, al menos ya sabemos con quién nos enfrentamos

De nuevo en el cuartel de "The Fuckers"

A-24: ya regresaste Hana, e hiciste tu cometido

Hana: Asi es, ejecuté a los padres de Serena y traje a Darien a esta dimensión lo deje en la parte trasera del coche

A-24: bueno bueno, muéstrame el video de la cinta –despues de decirle esto, hana pone la cinta en el videocasete y reproduce la cinta-

A-24: genial, al menos los hiciste sufrir antes de matarlos

Hana: también me quede con algunos de sus bienes y queme su casa, señor

A-24: bueno, tu siguiente labor es asesinar a la ex esposa de Goku, Milk, pero eso lo haras después de que Gohan nazca, de nueva cuenta te trasladaras al pasado, grabaras eso y me lo mostraras para luego guardar la cinta y mostrárselas al enemigo

Hana: de acuerdo señor –en eso Hana saca la cinta del VCR y la mete en la cámara, se va a ejecutar la manda correspondiente-

Hayato: bueno señor, cuando vamos a dar inicio a loa pelea

A-24: ya pronto, primero debo de hacer sufrir a los guerreros de plata y a esas Sailor Scouts

Hayato: me parece razonable

A-23: ya basta de preguntas, guarda silencio sabandija

Ya en la Capsule Corp

Gohan: Hotaru y si salimos a dar una vuelta por la ciudad

Hotaru: esta bien, Gohan, vayamos ahorita que Rini descansa

Y así ambos se van de la casa a dar un paseo por la ciudad, contando sus cosas y algunos chistes

Hotaru: así con que has luchado con grandes enemigos, como ese tal Freezer

Gohan: si, así es y tú que hazañas has hecho

Hotaru: bueno, en mi pasado solía acabar con enemigos poderosos ya que yo soy la Sailor de la destrucción

Gohan: impresionante, espero que esta batalla no se torne difícil, y acabemos con ellos de una buena vez

Hotaru: tranquilo, Gohan lo vamos a lograr ambos o los tres juntos

El momento se vuelve tranquilo y de esto se aprovecha Gohan y Hotaru para darse un beso ambos

Hotaru: eres muy increíble, Gohan

Gohan: lo mismo digo de ti

Hotaru: bueno, regresemos a casa Gohan, que Rini ya se pudo despertar y creerá que me estoy aprovechando de ti

Gohan: ok Hotaru

Y asi ambos llegan a su casa, a descansar

En un pasado no tan lejano

Hana toca una puerta y Milk abre

Hana: usted es Milk, ¿o me equivoco?

Milk: sí, soy yo

Hana: vas a morir, estúpida, vengo del futuro a ejecutarte y grabarlo en mi videocámara, ya que creo que Goku no se encuentra aquí

Milk: Goku está muerto por si no lo sabes

Y así ambas se pelean por un buen tiempo, todo esto lo capto la cámara hasta que Hana saca un cuerno de chivo y dispara en muchas ocasiones contra Milk, arrebatándole la vida instantáneamente, todo esto lo registró la cámara

Hana: perra estúpida, pagaste con tu vida, ahora a regresar al futuro

En Capsule Corp. se encontraban nuestros héroes descansando cuando de repente alguien toca la puerta, son dos individuos de la organización "The Fuckers"

A-24: abran señores

Hayato: abran o tiramos la puerta

En eso bajan Goku y Serena a abrir la puerta

A-24: bueno que no escuchan que tocan la puerta, malditas sabandijas –dice esto tomado al Saiyajin y a la scout de los brazos- tenemos un material que les podrá interesar, ¿tienen videocasetera?

Goku: si, pero suéltennos

Y es eso Hayato hace que Goku ponga la cinta que traía A-24 en la video y le pone play

A-24: serena, esto te podrá interesar –la cinta reproduce y se ven las imágenes del asesinato de los padres de Serena, incluyendo la muerte de su propio hermano y la quema de su casa- ya observaste, basura

Serena: pero que chingados es eso, con que ustedes mataron a mis padres, me las van a pagar hijos de su puta madre, nada más que los tenga de frente

A-24: Goku, esto te podrá interesar –de igual forma pasan unas imágenes sobre el asesinato de su ex esposa, Milk- observa eso, pedazo de imbécil

Goku: con que ustedes también mataron a la que fue mi esposa, Milk, no se los perdonaré, acabaré con ustedes bola de imbéciles aaah

A-24: y por último, serena, tenemos un fragmento de video de lo que le hicimos a tu antiguo amado, Darien, que lo torturamos e hicimos nuestro aliado, el cual acepto

Serena: largo de aquí, pedazos de mierda inútiles

Goku: lárguense antes de que pierda la cordura y los haga machaca, llévense su cinta

A-24: eso se los regalo para que vean con quien se van a meter y que vean que nosotros no nos tentamos el corazón, vámonos Hayato

Y así ambos salen de prisa del lugar

Serena: no puede ser posible, mataron a mis padres y a mi hermano, malditos –dice esto con lágrimas en sus ojos- ni si quiera pude decir que los quiero

Goku: ten calma, que eso nos hará falta ahora, pero también puedes desahogarte

Serena: Gracias, amor, me imagino que te has de sentir igual por la muerte de tu ex

Goku: nunca creí encontrar a los asesinos de mi ex, pero ya verán que cobrare venganza por lo que hicieron, lo malo es que como se lo contare a Gohan la muerte de su madre que conoció poco

Serena: bueno, eso se lo puedes contar después

Goku: y ahora hay que enfrentar también a Darien, ese déjamelo a mí, lo hare sufrir

Serena: está bien, lo importante es que estamos juntos el uno al otro

Goku: así es amor, estamos juntos y eso no cambiara nunca

En eso bajan los demás y preguntan por el disturbio

Vegeta: que sucedió, Kakarotto

Goku: que vinieron dos de la organización del mal y nos hicieron ver una cinta de video que tiene los asesinatos de los padres de Serena y de Milk

Vegeta: podremos verla

Goku: ponla y sabrás de lo que hablo –en eso, Vegeta pone la cinta en el reproductor y todos observan las muertes que mencionó el guerrero-

Vegeta: lamento lo que te sucedió a ti, Kakarotto y a ti, Serena, mis condolencias

Y así todos le dan un abrazo a ambos

Vegeta: es por eso que debemos de acabar con esa escoria del universo y vengar las muertes de los inocentes, lo bueno que con las esferas los podremos revivir

Serena: gracias por tus palabras, Vegeta, y ahora más que nada debemos de estar unidos todos

Todos: unidos hasta la muerte misma

Goku: no nos rendiremos

Mientras en el cuartel:

A-23: Darien, debes de matar a esas scouts y llevar a lo alto el nombre de esta organización

Darien: asi es, me vengare de ellas y en especial de Serena que me batió el corazón esa desgraciada

A-24: al fin podremos llevar a cabo nuestra venganza, llegaremos a la victoria si señor

Continuará

Y así es como acaba un capítulo más de mi historia, dejen sus Reviews eso me motiva a mejorar y escribir más


	10. Chapter 10: el destino

Decimo capitulo

En la capsule corp. Las cosas se pusieron color oscuro, en eso, los guerreros de plata y las Sailor guerreras van organizando como se va a llevar a cabo la pelea

Goku: serena, tú pelearás a mi lado, cubriendo mi retaguardia y atacando en cuanto sea posible

Serena: está bien, ayudaré en lo que pueda, amor mío

Goku: vegeta, tú lucharás con Sailor Mars, de lado izquierdo, ya que en el entrenamiento pasado, vi que era muy fuerte como tú

Vegeta: Yo, ¿con Sailor Mars? Bueno, ya escuchaste, insecto, lucharás conmigo

Mars: esta bien –dice eso mientras ve a Vegeta en una forma posesiva- pensándolo bien, él me ha caído bien, ya veré como me trata y se dirige hacia mi

Goku: Trunks y mina pelearán de mi lado derecho, así para poder dar la mayor cantidad de golpes

Trunks: lo que diga, señor Goku

Los demás podrán pelear como mejor se acomoden, mientras que Gohan, Hotaru y Rini van a ser de reserva y lucharan solo en caso de que nosotros ya no podamos más

Gohan: bueno, papá

Ambas: esta bien, señor Goku

En eso llega un mensajero misterioso a dejar una carta a la Capsule Corp.

Mensajero: tomen, es de la organización –le entrega la carta y el mensajero se va-

Goku: la destaparé, bueno dice:

Hola espero que se la estén pasando muy bien juntos, bola de imbéciles, que creen, ya les llegó su hora, es momento de llevar a cabo la pelea, los esperamos en el bosque de la ciudad del oeste, dentro de 1 semana, el viernes por la tarde, espero que vayan preparados y que disfruten sus últimos días como amigos. La verdad se los deseo de corazón, prepárense y que les vaya bien, bola de idiotas.

Atte.: the fuckers

P.D: no nos vencerán y nos apoderaremos de las esferas del dragón y el legendario cristal de plata, no intenten nada estúpido o se podrán llegar a arrepentir.

Goku: bueno eso dice

Serena: no nos ganarán, ya estamos preparados para lo que vendrá o no es así

Todos: si, venceremos hoy y siempre

Y así, todos se van a descansar, con excepción de Serena y Goku, que deciden salir a dar un paseo por la ciudad, caminando por el centro, pasándola bien cuando ya de camino a casa un misterioso sujeto los ataca, principalmente a Serena, resultando ser Hana

Hana: levántate a pelear, Serena, o debo decir Sailor Moon

Goku: pero que mierda acabas de hacerle a mi novia, ya lo pagarás –dicho esto se transforma en súper Saiyajin fase 3, mientras que Serena se convierte en Sailor Moon-

Sailor Moon: como te atreves a lastimar a una inocente pareja en su paseo, soy una Sailor scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia, soy Sailor Moon y te castigare en el nombre de la luna

Dicho esto, ambos pelean con todo su ímpetu, generando un gran daño a Hana, pero esto no la detiene y le da un golpe muy fuerte a Sailor Moon, mandándola al suelo, al igual Goku recibe su ataque, mandándolo al suelo, en eso llega Vegeta y ataca a Hana, arrebatándole las energías –Acabé contigo, insecto- en eso se lleva a Serna y Goku a su casa, dándoles unas semillas del ermitaño para que se recuperen ambos

Goku: que paso, donde estoy, ¿y Serena?

Vegeta: te traje a casa, Kakarotto, después de que esa sabandija llamada Hana, te derrotara a ti y a Serena, no te preocupes, ella está a tu lado, feliz, y les di unas semillas del ermitaño para que mejoraran

Serna: ya veo, con que fue eso, bueno, al menos estoy a lado de Goku y eso me hace muy feliz

Vegeta: recupérense –como quisiera tener una pareja como Goku, ya que con Bulma ya no es lo mismo, dice esto en su mente-

Mientras en el cuartel de la organización:

Hayato. Pero mira Hana como te dejaron esas sabandijas, te curare, lo bueno es que pronto ya podremos cobrar venganza por cada una de las que nos hizo

A-24: así es, podremos desatar nuestra furia sobre ellos

A-23: así es, ya pronto

Darien: bueno, ya podre vengarme, ya ansió que llegue ese día

Ya en capsule corp.:

Trunks: lo olvidaba, señor Goku, traje esta medicina del futuro, ya que usted parece una enfermedad del corazón y con esto se va a mejorar para la batalla y para hacer felices a los que más quiere

Goku: muchas gracias, le pediré a Serena que me la administre

Serena: será un gusto, ella dice esto y se transforma en doctora –soy Serena la doctora y te daré esta medicina-

Goku: eres muy genial, claro que me la tomaré cariño –en eso toma de forma cariñosa a su doctora y la besa-

Serena: eres muy lindo, Goku

Trunks: bueno, yo me retiro, me la iré a pasar con Mina, con permiso

Serena. Será mejor que descanses, Goku, para que te haga efecto la medicina

En eso el guerrero descansa y su dama lo acompaña, así ambos descansando ese día

Serena: me siento tan feliz cuando estoy a lado de mi súper Saiyajin favorito

Luna: no sé cómo se pondrán las cosas de ahora en adelante, así que será mejor que aproveches a Goku al máximo ahorita que está, porque no sabes si esta batalla será un éxito

Serena: claro que lo será, pero hay algo cierto de lo que dices

Luna: hazme caso, yo sé lo que te digo, aprovecha estos días y hazlo muy feliz, dense ambos amor

Del lado de Trunks

Artemis: debes de aprovechar a Mina, no sabes que es lo que pasará en la batalla, ahorita están juntos pero más adelante no sabremos qué pasará

Trunks: es cierto Artemis, ahorita estamos aquí, pero mañana quien sabe, por cierto Artemis toma –le entrega un poco de su comida favorita-

Artemis: gracias, Trunks, sí que eres muy bueno conmigo, yo sé lo que te digo y porque te lo digo, por cierto, dime que harás cuando Mina y las demás se vayan de esta dimensión

Trunks: espero que nunca se vayan, pero si se van las seguiré o las extrañaré mucho, mirare al cielo a las estrellas para recordarlas

Artemis: Esperemos que no te duela nuestra partida

Trunks: espero igual que no, bueno es hora de que nos vayamos a descansar, que te parece

Y así Trunks y Mina se van a dormir, mientras que Artemis va en busca de Luna para hacerle compañía

Continuará

Y así es como acaba un capítulo más de esta mi historia, dejen sus Reviews eso me motiva a mejorar y escribir más


	11. Chapter 11: La Playa

Capítulo 11

Bueno, he aquí un capítulo más de mi historia, informándoles que la pelea entre los héroes y villanos ya empezará en el capítulo siguiente, bueno, sin más preámbulo aquí el capitulo

Ya a media semana de que les llegara la carta de invitación a la batalla, nuestros héroes se han preparado intensivamente para poder derrotar a los dela organización "The Fuckers" y las Sailor scouts han sabido dominar la mayoría de las técnicas de los guerreros de plata utilizadas en la batalla y tácticas de defensa, lógico, unas más rápido y otras un poco más despacio

Goku: escuchen, les propongo algo –dirigiéndose a los demás- si hoy salimos de paseo por la región, así para poder descansar y planear nuestra pelea

Todos: me parece muy bien

Y así salen todos a bordo de la combi, en el DeLorean se van Mina, Trunks y Artemis, mientras que en la Golf se van Goku, Serena y Luna, así partiendo con rumbo al este a la playa

Mientras tanto en la Golf, surge una duda por parte de Luna

Luna: Oye, Goku, he visto que has tratado de forma muy cariñosa a Serena, dime acaso ustedes son algo más que amigos…

Goku: bueno, la verdad es que si somos más que amigos, Luna

Luna: la verdad es que hace unos días soñé que estaba en el milenio de plata de la Luna, y que estabas tú y un sujeto parecido a Goku, bueno se me hizo raro, entonces significa que tu estas destinado a estar con ella por la eternidad

Goku: bueno, no me imaginaba eso, bueno casi no recuerdo nada de eso…

Luna: lo que pasa es que tú resurgiste en esta década porque tú ya viviste en el pasado

Goku: ah, ya veo

Luna: a lo que voy es que debes marcar ese compromiso con Serena por siempre porque si no no habrá reino que gobernar, hijos que educar y en fin, el futuro será perturbado, bueno, habrá muchas complicaciones

Goku: Luna, no te preocupes, nosotros dos ya nos juramos amor eterno, ya somos el uno para el otro

Serena: así es, Goku fue, es y será la única persona a la que ame por el resto de mi vida

Luna: ojala y encuentre a alguien a quien ame como ustedes dos

Serena: pero que dices si tú tienes a Artemis, Luna

Luna: eso es cierto, pero parece que él no se ha dado cuenta aun

Goku: Si que está lejos a donde vamos –dice esto mientras su mano derecha toca la rodilla y parte de la pierna de Serena-

Serena: yo cambio la velocidad, pero tú no quites la mano de donde la tienes xD

Goku: está bien Serena

En cuestión de hora y media todos llegan a la playa, descienden y mientras que algunos se van a nadar en la playa, otros descansan en la arena, tal es el caso de Serena y Goku que hacen un castillo de arena juntos, representando así su reino, el milenio de plata de la luna

Luna: que buena representación de su castillo xD ustedes nunca cambian

Serena: sí que nos quedó bien nuestro castillo

Y así pasan buena parte de la tarde en la playa hasta la hora de la comida en la que hacen una carne asada y todos se reúnen alrededor de la mesa y con una buena música, en eso Gohan agarra una papa y se percata Hotaru

Hotaru: el comió primero, le toca la oración

Goku: así son las reglas de la casa, hijo

Vegeta: así es, pequeño

Gohan: bueno aquí va

Señor gracias por estos buenos días que hemos pasado con los amigos y familia gracias por protegernos y bendícenos a nosotros así como a nuestra mesa, y también bendícenos a la hora de enfrentar a nuestros enemigos en unos días, en el nombre de Yisus, Amen

Bueno, en la comida los primeros en comer a 1000 hora fueron Goku y Serena, viéndolos todos de manera rara, y tomando una cerveza

Ami: nunca cambian xD

Goku: bueno, quiero brindar por la amistad y porque nos vaya bien en nuestra pelea, salud

Y así todos brindan en el momento exacto

Vegeta: Rei, háblame de ti vamos a conocerlos

Rei: bueno, Vegeta, tú me pareces buen sujeto, vamos a conocernos

Vegeta: hace cuanto que has luchado junto con ellas

Rei: bueno, ya llevo algo de tiempo, y dime porque te haces llamar el príncipe de los Saiyajin

Vegeta: lo que pasa es que tengo un poder de pelea grande, más que el inútil de Kakarotto

Rei: a ya veo, así que eres más fuerte que Goku, bueno eso lo veré el día de la pelea

Vegeta: bueno, tú me caes bien, quisiera que fuéramos más que conocidos, bueno, dime, quieres ser mi novia

Rei: hay vegeta, bueno, si quisiera ser tu novia, pero y tu esposa Bulma

Vegeta: bueno, ella y yo ya casi no nos llevamos bien, de no ser por el bebé que ella llegara a tener, no estaría en la capsula, no te preocupes por ella

Rei: bueno, está bien Vegeta –y así ambos se besan un momento- eres bueno, Vegeta

Vegeta: lo confieso, tú también eres muy buena besando Rei

Y así conviven juntos hasta el atardecer, mismo que la pareja se quedó a observar

Serena: es hermoso este atardecer

Goku: sí que lo es, nunca me gustaría que se acabara

En ese instante ambos se besan un momento a solas, disfrutando ese atardecer

Serena: me gusto este momento, amor, te amo

Goku: yo te amo, eres la esfera de cuatro estrellas que mi radar buscaba, bueno, ya hay que irnos, después de esta cerveza, salud

Nuestros amigos se van en sus vehículos con dirección a la capsule corp. Para llegar a descansar

Trunks: espero que te la hayas pasado muy bien, Mina, sabes que te amo

Mina: si amor mío, me la pase muy bien a tu lado

Trunks hace lo mismo que Goku, agarra su rodilla a Mina

Mina: yo cambiare la velocidad pero no quites la mano de donde la tienes, me gusta xD

Con Gohan y sus amigas

Gohan: espero les haya gustado ir a la playa

Hotaru: si, Gohan, la pase bien a tu lado

Rini: igual yo la pase bien contigo y con mi amiga

Y así llegan al edificio y se van a descansar

Todos: buenas noches

Cada uno se va a descansar a sus habitaciones y por lo pronto Vegeta se va a descansar a la habitación de Rei

Vegeta: puedo dormir en tu habitación

Rei: si, querido

Y así ambos se van a dormir juntos en la cama, dándose besos y un poco de amor

Rei: te amo, vegeta, eres muy bueno conmigo, hazme tuya xD

Vegeta: está bien, amor J

Ambos pasan la noche juntos uno al otro hasta amanecerla

Continuará

Y así es como acaba un capítulo más de esta mi historia, dejen sus Reviews eso me motiva a mejorar y escribir más, ya el siguiente capítulo comenzara la batalla entre héroes y enemigos, por lo cual tardare un poco en subir a la red, para que salga una muy buena pelea, bueno hasta la próxima Saludos


	12. Chapter 12: la batalla final comienza

Capítulo 12

Bueno, más que nada este capítulo las cosas se van a tornar de rojo oscuro, ya que a partir de aquí, nuestros héroes se enfrentarán contra los enemigos para asi poder derrotarlos y regresar la paz a las dos dimensiones

Goku: bueno, chicas, ya llego el momento de ir a la pelea, yo por mi parte les deseo suerte a todos y todas y ánimo, vamos a ganar

Serena: así es, Goku, vamos a ganar todas y cada uno de las batallas, contigo a mi lado, nada es imposible

Krillin: bueno, espero que nos vaya bien, ayudare en lo que pueda

Goku: está bien, pero no intentes ni vayas a morir xD

Y asi, ya en la tarde de ese viernes, se van nuestros héroes al lugar pactado, en donde los 4 de la organización ya estaban esperándolos

Hayato: hasta que por fin llegan, bola de sabandijas

Hana: no tendremos piedad de ustedes, idiotas

A-23: los vamos a hacer machaca

A-24: y conquistaremos el mundo y también el universo

Goku: nosotros los guerreros de plata y las Sailor scouts vamos a cavar con ustedes y su organización –en eso, los Saiyajines se transforman, mientras que las Sailor scouts hacen lo mismo-

Rei: por el poder del planeta marte, transformación

Ami: por el poder del planeta mercurio, transformación

Lita: por el poder del planeta júpiter, transformación

Mina: por el poder del planeta Venus, transformación

Setsuna: por el poder del planeta Plutón, transformación

Haruka: por el poder del planeta Urano, transformación

Michiru: por el poder del planeta Neptuno, transformación

Hotaru: por el poder del planeta Saturn, transformación

Rini: por el poder de la luna del futuro, transformación

Serena: por el poder de la luna, transformación –soy una Sailor scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia, soy Sailor Moon, y voy a castigarlos en el nombre de la luna

Goku: pagarán por lo que han hecho, con su vida

Vegeta: los voy a aplastar, insectos

Hayato: ya cállense, bola de idiotas –en eso, inicia su ataque contra Goku, quien logra esquivarlo con una gran facilidad y al mismo tiempo, logra contraatacar a Hayato, que lo debilita un poco –ha ya veras, te voy a atacar, inútil-

Goku: te reto a que lo intentes, gusano –en eso, él lo ataca con un Kame Hame ha, logrando producirle un daño considerable-

Hana va al ataque contra Vegeta, dándole un par de puñetazos, los cuales son fácilmente esquivados por el príncipe de los Saiyajines

Vegeta: es todo lo que tienes, eres muy patética, insecto –en eso, la ataca con una patada doble, mandándola al suelo- me das pena, oye, Kakarotto, esta pelea va a ser relativamente fácil, no lo crees

Goku: tal parece así, Vegeta

A-23: tú serás mi oponente, muchacho –refiriéndose a Trunks-

Trunks: acabaré contigo, basura –en eso saca su espada y lo intenta rebanar, pero solo esta le causa un daño menor al previsto- aah maldición, no lo rebané, en eso el androide le da un golpe instantáneo en el estómago que lo logra mandar al suelo por unos instantes

A-23: ese es todo lo que tienes, voy a acabar contigo

En eso, el Saiyajin lanza un Kame Hame ha contra su oponente, esta vez mandándolo al suelo por un momento, para luego después empuñar su espada en el núcleo de su enemigo, el cual sale derrotado por Trunks –fue fácil este sujeto- luego de estas palabras es atacado por atrás por parte del androide 24

Androide 24: voy a vengar la muerte del androide 23, gusano infeliz

De lado de Goku

Hayato: acabare contigo, y voy a esparcir tus restos por la ciudad, al igual que los de tu amada

Goku: no te metas con mi amada, la pelea es conmigo, canalla

En eso, Hayato se dispone a lanzar un ataque directo contra el Saiyajin, el cual lo esquiva fácilmente –bueno, ya estuvo bueno, me transformare en súper Saiyajin fase 4 para acabar contigo de una buena vez, dicho esto, el Saiyajin que estaba en fase tres, se transforma en súper Saiyajin fase 4, acabare contigo

Hayato: hagas lo que hagas no me vencerás, se distrae un momento Goku y ya estaba atacando Hayato a Sailor Moon, la cual se estaba defendiendo con todo lo que pudiera

Sailor Moon: Tiara lunar, bumerán –este ataque le rebana literalmente los dedos a su contrincante-

Hayato: aah, maldita, voy a acabar contigo, en eso lanza su mejor ataque contra Sailor Moon, pero es neutralizado por su amado

Goku: que te dije, la pelea es conmigo no con ella, pendejo, tendrás que derrotarme para pelear con ella –en eso, le da un fuerte golpe, dejándolo sin aire- ya verás, te hare añicos

Hayato: como tu decidas, ataque paralizador, acción ese ataque no hace efecto en el súper Saiyajin

Goku atraviesa a su enemigo con el brazo, eliminándolo al instante, quedando el marcador 2-0 a favor de los héroes

Hana: sí que me estás dando pelea, sabandija, te voy a acabar

Vegeta: hay que hacer la fusión

Goku: bueno, pero debes de transformarte en súper Saiyajin fase cuatro

Vegeta: está bien Kakarotto

Ambos: fusión, aaaah

Y así ambos se fusionan, logrando darle guerra a los demás sobrevivientes

A-24: es hora de despertar a los híbridos –y así salen muchos seres con apariencia de niños de la guarida que estaba cercana

Gogeta: Gohan, Rini, Hotaru y las demás, encárguense de los híbridos, ustedes pueden

Gohan: está bien, papá

Hotaru: Tumba del silencio –ese ataque genera una niebla densa- Rini, Gohan, lancen un Masenko contra ellos, ya que ahorita no pueden ver nada

Ambos: Masenko –así generan un Masenko con poder x2, logrando así eliminar a la mitad de los híbridos, van, Sailor Mercury y las demás

Mercury: burbujas de mercurio, acción

Venus: cadena de amor de venus, acción

Mars: saeta llameante de marte, enciéndete

Júpiter: Trueno de Júpiter ¡Resuena!

Neptune: maremoto de Neptuno

Uranus: tierra tiembla

Y así todas logran acabar con sus poderes, logran acabar con los híbridos de una buena tanda, pero las cosas con Gogeta, Sailor Moon y Trunks se están tornando muy violentas

Gogeta: Kame Hame ha, esto logra bajarle el poder a sus enemigos, que ya se les ve el poder de pelea reducido a más de la mitad

Gogeta: Sailor Moon, intenta transformarte en eternal Sailor Moon

Sailor Moon: si –eternal Sailor Moon- dicho estas palabras se transforma en eternal Sailor Moon, logrando a duras penas dominar esta fase

Sailor Moon: chicas, necesito su poder para poder dominar esta fase permanentemente

Y así todas dan parte de su poder y ser a Sailor Moon, quien logra recibirlos, así pudiendo dominar permanentemente su fase, y cambiando su brioche de trasformación actualizándose

Sailor Moon: gracias chicas, con esto lograre ayudar a Gogeta y Trunks

Y así la pelea sigue por un buen tiempo, generando ventaja a los héroes con gran poder de pelea

Gogeta: es hora de acabar con ellos, Trunks y Sailor Moon

Y esta pelea seguirá en el siguiente capitulo

Continuará

Y así es como acaba un capítulo más de esta mi historia, dejen sus Reviews eso me motiva a mejorar y escribir más, ya el siguiente capítulo comenzara el desenlace de la batalla entre héroes y enemigos, por lo cual pido paciencia para poder escribir un buen desenlace, bueno hasta la próxima Saludos


	13. Chapter 13: la batalla fina acaba

Capítulo 13

Después de que nuestros héroes han derrotado a dos de los 4 integrantes de la organización, llega Darien al campo de batalla, pero se reserva a pelear, ya que su objetivo no es ningún guerrero de plata ni otra Sailor scout, su objetivo es claro: derrotar a Sailor Moon, para así cobrar su venganza, y porque lo bateo en un tiempo atrás

Hana: ya me tienen hasta la madre, los voy a eliminar de una buena vez –dicho esto, toma a Sailor Moon, llevándola al suelo y lo cual le pisa con bran fuerza una de sus alas, logrando que sangrara, y muriéndose Sailor Moon en un gran dolor

Sailor Moon: aaaaaah

Hana: me das pena, Sailor Moon, pero no te preocupes, voy a exterminarte de una buena vez para que ya no sufras más –ataque de la muerte, acción- en eso, Gogeta la ataca violentamente, mandándola muy lejos

Gogeta: Gohan, Saturn, llévense a Sailor Moon a la combi, en eso, recibe un ataque por la espada, lo cual logra que se terminara la fusión, terminando Vegeta algo débil

Goku: sí que diste una gran batalla, Sailor Moon, recupérate, te amo mi vida –dicho esto besa a su amada un momento- Gohan, llévatela para que se recupere tranquilamente en la combi

Luna: Goku, debo decirte algo, tu novia está embarazada de ti, ella ya no puede seguir luchando, protégela por lo que más quieres

Goku: No te preocupes, Luna, espero que no le haya pasado nada grave a ella ni a su bebe, ahora sí, te voy a eliminar, prepárate –asi le lanza el Kaioken x10, generándole un daño de consideración a Hana-

Hana: Malditos, por poco me extinguen

Goku: no te perdonaré lo que le hiciste a mi amada –en ese momento se va contra ella a puñetazos –muere, desgraciada-

Krilin: Disco destructor, acción –esta técnica va contra Hana, que la rebana completamente-

Goku: muy bien, Krilin, ahora solo falta el androide 24

Mientras tanto en la combi:

Gohan: estuviste genial, Sailor Moon, te ayudare a sanar tus heridas –en eso, toma una cinta y un poco de alcohol 96°, lo aplica en la herida de la ala y la encinta para que recupere, a la vez que también le da una semilla del ermitaño para que mejore sus heridas mas pronto

Sailor Moon: debo ir con mi amado, no se preocupen, mis heridas sanarán ya verán

Gohan: esta bien, vamos para allá

A-24: bueno, sabandijas sí que me han dado muchos problemas, pero es hora de que mueran y cobre venganza –ataque de la pasma, acción, pero este ataque no surte ningún efecto en Goku

Sailor Moon: Por el poder del cristal de la luna plateada –así logra debilitar a más de la mitad al androide-

En ese momento, aparece Darien, e intenta atacar a Sailor Moon

Goku: cuidado, detrás de ti, Sailor Moon

Darien: muérete, Sailor Moon

En eso, Goku lanza un Masenko en contra del sujeto de smoking, bajándole su poder a más de la mitad

Goku: también tú, ahora vas a morir

Sailor Moon: Goku, déjamelo a mí a este sujeto, que le tengo ganas desde hace mucho tiempo, maldito infeliz, como te atreves a desafiarme

Darien: vas a morir, y voy a esparcir tus restos por el mundo, maldita estúpida

Y así ambos personajes se pelean, mientras Sailor Moon aplica otra vez el ataque del poder del cristal de la luna plateada, Darien arroja las rosas y la intenta golpear con el bastón, ella los esquiva fácilmente

Sailor Moon: maldito, vas a pagar muy caro por tratarme así de esa manera, a pesar de que te amé con todo mí ser

Darien: tu, me amaste, por favor, no me hagas reír, maldita zorra, me cambiaste por un estúpido Saiyajin

Sailor Moon: él es mucho mejor y más hombre que tú, maldita basura, ahora vas a morir

Krilin protege a Sailor Moon –Canalla, déjala en paz

Sailor Moon: cuidado Krilin –en eso, Darien le clava una de sus afiladas rosas en el pecho a Krilin, arrebatándole la vida en un instante-

Krilin: Serena, haz junto con Goku la Genkidama para acabar con ellos, aah

En ese momento, Goku observa la muerte de su amigo, y se enfurece mucho, aumentando considerablemente su fase 4, al igual que Serena, que estalla su fase al máximo

Sailor Moon: acabaste con Krilin, no te lo perdonaremos, Goku, hagamos la Mega Genkidama

Goku: de acuerdo, pero hay que pedirle al universo entero su energía, debemos de pedirla

Sailor Moon: seres del universo, bríndenos un poco de su energía por favor

Artemis: Trunks, debo decirte algo, tu novia está embarazada, por favor, protégela con tolo lo que tengas por lo que más quieras, te lo pido

Trunks: no lo puedo creer, estoy tan feliz, no te preocupes, Artemis, la protegeré con todo lo que pueda

Goku: seres del universo, bríndenos un poco de su energía por favor, y así, en cabo de una media hora, mientras Trunks se peleaba con Darien para distraerlo, y los demás guerreros y scouts brindan un poco de su energía, ambos armaron una mega Genkidama que se dispusieron a lanzar en contra del androide 24 y Darien, lanzándola y enviándolos directo al sol, para que la tierra no se viera afectada

Goku. Mueran, malditos canallas

Sailor Moon: púdrete Darien y arde en el infierno

Y así se acaba la batalla contra la organización "The Fuckers", resultando triunfadores nuestros héroes

Trunks: vayamos a su cuartel a destruirlo, no vaya a ser que alguien ahí haya resultado sobreviviente

Goku: ok, vayamos

Así todos van al cuartel que no quedaba muy lejos de donde estaban peleando, y destruyen el lugar, no sin antes quedándose con muchos kilos de oro, plata y el DeLorean que estaba ahí, con todo y papeles

Trunks: mina, ¿te puedes llevar el DeLorean?

Mina: si, cariño yo me lo llevo

Y así nuestros héroes van a la capsule corp., con una gran luna llena de fondo, y Goku y su amada se van juntos en su vehículo

Serena: lo logramos amor, vencimos al enemigo

Goku: así es, y que te parece si vamos al hospital a ver que es

Serena: está bien, y aparte estos días me he sentido muy mareada

Después de eso, ambos llegan al hospital

Doctora: que sucede

Goku vinimos a checar que tiene mi novia, ya que está embarazada, y quisiéramos saber que es

Doctora: está bien, pase a la paciente por acá que la voy a revisar

Y así en unas horas, llega la doctora con los resultados

Doctora: bien, señor Goku ya tengo los resultados que le practique a Serena

Ambos: bien, díganos que es

Continuará

Bueno, mi historia, a partir del siguiente capítulo se va a tornar ya más amorosa y se acerca el desenlace de esta gran historia, bueno, dejen sus Reviews y nos vemos hasta la próxima, saludos


	14. Chapter 14: La Sorpresa

Capítulo 14:

Después de que acabara la batalla entre "The Fuckers" y salieran victoriosos después de una gran Genkidama, Goku y Serena van al hospital a ver que era su hijo, ya que serena está embarazada

Doctora: ya tengo los resultados, y bueno, su novia está embarazada, tiene dos bebes, un niño y una niña, están relativamente sanos, felicidades

Goku: no lo puedo creer, estoy tan feliz, gracias doctora –en eso, el Saiyan besa a su novia apasionadamente- estoy muy feliz amor

Serena: yo igual estoy muy feliz amor, ya vamos a ser padres

Goku: así es, aparte tendremos a Rini y a Gohan, soy muy afortunado, vayamos a casa a dar la noticia

Y después de esto, ellos llegan a Capsule Corp., felices

Vegeta: y porque tan feliz, Kakarotto

Goku: es que les quiero dar una noticia, bueno amigos, Serena y yo vamos a ser padres, ya que ella está embarazada y tiene a un niño y a una niña

Todos: que bien Goku

Luna: Serena, felicidades a ver si a si ya te haces un poco más responsable, y Goku, felicidades, ya vas a ser padre de cuatro niños: Gohan, Rini y los dos que están en Serena

Goku: así es

Trunks: yo también quiero anunciarles algo, de igual forma ya voy a ser padre, ya que Mina está embarazada

Todos: felicidades muchachos, ya van a ser unos padres

Vegeta: igual pronto yo quiero suponer que seré padre

Goku: ya veremos más adelante, vegeta

Lita: yo quisiera tener una pareja, lástima que el que me gustara haya muerto hace poco

Serena: te refieres a Krilin, verdad, el no murió así no más, murió defendiéndome, entrego su vida por mí, lamento mucho esto, siente orgullosa de el por esto

Goku: no te preocupes, lo podremos revivir con las esferas del dragón, al igual que todos los muertos inocentemente

Lita: quisiera que Krilin estuviera aquí conmigo

Goku: el casi siempre muere lastima por el

Lita: bueno, esperare a que reviva

En eso llega Yamcha a la escena, y Ami lo mira con ojos de enamoramiento

Ami: pero que guapo es –dice esto en su mente-

Goku: Hola Yamcha como has estado

Yamcha: bien, Goku, me entere que han derrotado a los enemigos, felicidades y lamento el no poder ayudarlos

Ami: Yamcha, ven por favor

Yamcha: y dime, quien eres tú, me pareces muy bonita

Ami: me llamo Ami, mucho gusto, Yamcha –dice esto sonrojándose-

Yamcha: y cuando llégate a esta dimensión

Ami: no tiene mucho, Yamcha

Yamcha: y que es lo mejor que sabes hacer

Ami: luchar contra los enemigos y tener altas notas en la escuela, ¿y tú?

Yamcha: soy bueno en las artes marciales

Ami: qué tal si salimos a platicar un rato

Yamcha: Bueno, Ami

Ami: que bien que sepas mucho, y que diste lo mejor de ti amiga

Yamcha: seamos amigos, Ami

Ami: me parece bien

Ya en capsule corp.

Goku: usemos las esferas del dragón para revivir a los inocentes

Y así juntan las siete esferas e invocan a Shen Long

Shen Long: díganme, puedo cumplirles tres deseos

Goku: mi deseo es que revivas a todas las personas inocentes muertas en esta batalla así como a Milk y a los padres de serena

Shen Long: les cumpliré parcialmente ese deseo, ya que no puedo revivir a Milk, ya que todo registro de ella ha desaparecido de la faz del universo

Goku: ya que

Shen Long: ya es la 24ava vez que revivo a Krilin, cuídenlo por favor no mamen

Goku: está bien xD, bueno mi segundo deseo es que haya una puerta bidimensional para conectar los mundos de Serena y el nuestro y que este cuidada por una gran guardiana

Shen Long: ese deseo está muy fácil, ya está, se ubica por donde llego serena y está custodiada por la hermana de Sailor Pluto

Goku: y mi tercer deseo es que podamos ser felices por la eternidad yo y Serena

Shen Long: eso es muy fácil, bueno ya les he cumplido sus deseos me voy

Y así las esferas se petrifican y se esparcen por todo el planeta

Goku: bueno, ya está y hay viene Krilin, Lita

Gohan: escuche todo, y eso significa que

Goku: así es, Milk era tu madre, pero ya no existe más en este universo

Gohan: ya veo, y entonces Rini es mi hermana

Rini: así es, somos hermanos y no podemos ser más novios, no te preocupes, aun tienes a Hotaru, o no es así

Hotaru: si, Gohan, ahora si podremos ser novios al 100% -en eso ambos se besan y sellan así su amor que podrá durar toda la eternidad

Gohan: te amo, Hotaru, eres muy linda te amo te amare por siempre

Hotaru: yo igual, Gohan

Gohan: ok, Rini hermanita, y Serena es mi madre

Goku: así es

Gohan: no me importa tener una madre así, ya que es muy hermosa y buena

Serena: Gracias, Gohan

En eso llega Gohan a la escena

Lita: Krilin, hoola

Krilin: Hola Lita, como has estado

Lita: bien, y tú, oye vamos a conocerlos

Krilin: ok, lita, y en que eres buena

Lita: en las peleas y la cocina

Krilin. Me acabo de sacar la lotería contigo

Lita: oye, Krilin, quisieras ser mi novio

Krilin: si quiero, Lita –en eso se da un beso largo-

Lita: sí que besas muy bien, Krilin, yo te protegeré y no te dejare morir más

Krilin: igual yo te protegeré y te amare por toda la eternidad

Lita: Krilin te amo mi querido pelón xD

Krilin: yo igual, Lita amada mía

Y así todos se van a descansar ya que ha sido un día muy pesado para todos, Lita y Krilin se van a dormir juntos al igual que Gohan y su novia Hotaru, felices

Hotaru: oye, Gohan, júrame amor eterno

Gohan: está bien, juro que te amaré por el resto de mi vida y te protegeré con todo mi ser, eres mía y de nadie mas

Hotaru: yo igual te amare por siempre, Gohan, eres mío y de nadie mas

Gohan: tenlo por seguro amada mía

Y así ambos se la amanecen juntos así como las demás parejas formadas

Continuará este fic ya con toque amoroso y acercándose cada vez más el final :"V dejen Reviews y saludos hasta pronto


	15. Chapter 15: Serena y Goku

Capitulo 15

Después de la derrota de la organización "The Fuckers" por parte de los guerreros de plata y las Sailor Scout, Goku y Serena se van de viaje unos días de la capsule Corp., a bordo del DeLorean de Trunks y llevándose un poco de oro que se recogieron del cuartel

Goku: bueno, chicas, me llevo de paseo a Serena por el país por unos días

Haruka: cuídense, Goku nos vemos después

Goku: bueno Serena, vámonos

Serena: vamos, Goku

Y así nuestros héroes se van de viaje por unos días lejos de la cuidad

Serena: Goku, yo cambio la velocidad pero tú no quites la mano de donde la tienes por favor xD

Goku: está bien, y a donde quieres viajar primero

Serena: vayamos a un pueblo mágico que haya por este país

Goku: ok, vayamos a las montañas Paoz, donde me crie de pequeño

Y así, nuestros amigos llegan a las montañas Paoz, donde Goku trata de buscar su casa que parece que no se acuerda dónde estaba ubicada

Goku: bueno, llegamos, que tal si vamos al lago a pescar un rato

Serena: a tu lado, todo me parece divertido

Así Goku pesca un pez de tamaño grande

Serena: Goku, que pescado has pescado esta grande, para los dos

Goku: te llevare a pasear un rato por el lago, pero te puedo pedir un favor

Serena: si amado mío

Goku: y si te transformas en eternal Sailor Moon? Yo me transformare en súper Saiyajin 4 si quieres

Serena: está bien –y así ella se transforma en eternal Sailor Moon-

Goku: es que me agrada verte así vestida

Serena: gracias, Goku

En eso ambos se besan por un largo momento, abrazados sin que nada ni nadie los interrumpa en el momento

Serena: te amo, Goku

Goku: yo igual te amo –mi amor por ti es más grande que el orgullo de Vegeta-

Serena: que romántico, Goku ahora me toca a mí –mi amor por ti es más dulce que las semillas del ermitaño-

Goku: Te amo, y te amare siempre –en eso se vuelven a besar por un largo instante-

Y asi llega el atardecer al lago de Paoz

Serena: que hermoso atardecer

Goku: si, verdad, me imagino un futuro contigo durante toda la eternidad

Serena: tenlo por seguro que nosotros vamos a estar juntos por siempre aquí, y en nuestro reino, el futuro milenio de plata

Goku: ya me he de imaginar ese futuro a tu lado

Serena: bueno, será mejor irnos a dormir a nuestra casa

Goku: está bien

Así ambos se van a la casa de Goku y duermen juntos esa noche

Goku: descansa, mi princesa, pero antes te quiero cantar un poco

Serena: está bien

Goku: Eres tu mi lucero

Mi gran ilusión eres tu  
La mujer que quiero

Sabes bien que yo  
vivo enamorado de ti

Le pido a Dios que nunca borre de tu memoria mi amor  
Y que comprendas  
ay cuanto te amo

Serena: qué bonita canción me dedicaste

Goku: gracias, amor mío te amo –así se besan un momento los dos- bueno es hora de ir a dormir

Serena: hasta mañana, amor descansa

Y así ambos duermen

Flashback extra

En el futuro, en el siglo XXX, en Tokio de cristal se goza de una buena salud, llegando sus habitantes a la edad de 1000 años con buena salud y juventud, en eso, en el reino del milenio de plata, Goku y su esposa, la reina Serenity viven en paz, junto con sus hijos, la princesa Chibi Moon, el príncipe Gohan, que ya estaba casado con la Sailor Saturn y los chiquillos Goten e Hinaichigo

Serenity: ya casi es aniversario de nuestra unión, deberemos festejarlo, amado mío

Rey Goku: si es cierto, ya es el día

Y asi ambos festejan junto con los reyes y princesas de los otros planetas tales como el Vegeta, Sailor Mars, Sailor Venus, Trunks, y otros mas

Serenity: brindo por este momento de felicidad para nosotros dos

Rey Goku así es, este momento es de los más importantes para nosotros dos

Todos: Salud

Y asi todos festejan con una lujosa cena, baile y sorpresas de más

Serenity: declaro que los demás reyes y reinas de los demás planetas deben de festejar cada año a sus parejas y a nosotros

Y asi esa noche Rini consigue pareja, era el hijo del rey y la reina del planeta Venus, llamado Romulo, bailando esa noche y conociéndose a fondo

Serenity: hija, yo apruebo esa unión, con tal de que seas feliz

Goku. Yo igual apruebo esa unión, sean felices

Y asi todos felices la pasan juntos

Fin del flashback

Llaga el siguiente día y la pareja sale a dar un paseo por el pueblo Paoz

Serena: si que es muy bonito el lugar

Goku: verdad que sí, cariño

Serena: deberemos de regresar a Capsule corp

Goku: esta bién, vámonos

Y asi los dos van de regreso a su casa, pero casi al llegar su novia siente mucho dolor

Serena: Goku, me duele, debemos ir al hospital, parece que ya van a nacer

En eso, Goku le acelera al DeLorean para llegar rápido al hospital

Después de un rato

Doctora: sus hijos ya nacieron, sanos y fuertes, quiere pasar a verlos

Goku: si me parece buena idea

Y así Goku ve a sus hijos y dice: que hermosos

Serena: ya nacieron nuestros hijos, los llamaremos Goten e Hinaichigo

Goku: me parece buena idea, espero te recuperes pronto para ir a dar la noticia

Y así ella sale del hospital y van a Capsule Corp., donde los reciben

Goku: ya llegamos, y miren, ya nacieron nuestros hijos, se llamaran Goten e Hinaichigo

Todos: genial

Gohan: ya tendré dos hermanos más, no lo crees así, Rini

Rini: si, así es, hermanito

Vegeta: felicidades, Kakarotto

Luna: genial, Serena, espero que así ya te vuelvas más responsable

Serena: cállate, Luna no me juzgues así feo

Trunks: me alegra mucho, señor Goku, espero que sean felices, igual, nosotros dos ya vamos a ser padres pronto

Mina: así es, señor Goku

Haruka: será mejor que descanses en un lugar tranquilo, serena para que así te termines de aliviar y así pases un rato con tus hijos que les hará mucha falta en estos días

Serena: tienes razón, Haruka, me iré a descansar un rato

Luna: yo estaré ahí contigo un rato

Serena: está bien Luna

Goku: descansa vida mía, yo estaré aquí por si necesitas algo

Serena: está bien, cariño

Continuará

Y así acaba una mini historia dentro de mi fic, esperen la siguiente mini historia, bueno hasta el próximo capítulo saludos


	16. Chapter 16: Rei y Vegeta

Capítulo 16

Después del parto de Serena y de la sorpresa para sus amigos, Vegeta y Rei deciden salir igual de paseo un fin de semana para conocerse mejor

Vegeta: Kakarotto, me voy unos días de vacaciones con mi novia Rei para conocernos mejor

Goku: esta bien Vegeta con cuidado

Y así ambos se van de viaje en el mismo DeLorean con rumbo al norte a las montañas

Vegeta: será mejor que descansemos un momento de la rutina, amor, o no lo crees

Rei: eso sí, un rato libre de los demás

Vegeta: y esta noche, te daré una sorpresa

Rei: no puedo esperar

Llegan ambos a un pueblo tranquilo lejos de la capital del oeste

Vegeta: bueno, Rei, que es lo que quieres hacer

Rei: bueno, vayamos al lago a remar un rato

Vegeta: está bien cariño

En ese rato, ambos pasean en un bote por el lago de ese pueblo, hasta que llega el atardecer ese día

Rei: qué bonito atardecer, no lo crees vegeta

Vegeta: sí que lo es

En eso, la Sailor scout toma la iniciativa y toma al Saiyajin para besarlo por un buen tiempo

Vegeta: debo confesar que si besas muy bien la verdad

Rei: gracias, pero tú tampoco besas para nada mal, bueno es hora de que ya vayamos buscando un lugar para ir a descansar

Y así llegan a una casa abandonada en el pueblo, donde hay una cama y ambos se van a acostar

Rei: vegeta, quisiera que me hicieras tuya por siempre, bueno, vayamos al grano, hazme el amor

Vegeta: está bien, Rei, te hare mia el dia de hoy, tanto que te gustará xD

Rei: solo déjate llevar por el momento, si vegeta, eso es

Vegeta: te gusta, Rei

Rei: si claro me encanta eso, vegeta, sigue, no pares

Vegeta: que bueno que te guste, ahora te daré por donde mas te gusta xDxDxDxD

Rei: si, vegeta, eres genial

Y así ambos se la pasan de lo mejor esa noche, hasta amanecérsela juntos

Vegeta: vayamos a desayunar, debe de haber un buen lugar por aquí

Rei: de acuerdo

Y así ambos entran a un restaurante a comer tacos

Vegeta: vaya que hambre tengo y también le tengo unas ganas a una cerveza

Rei: yo igual, hay que pedir unas bien frías

Y así ambos comen y beben unas bien frías, para luego después salir de ese pueblo y pasar por un extenso bosque entre la carretera

Rei: sí que esta largo el camino

Vegeta: quise venirme por aquí ya que no tengo para la caseta xD espero que no tardemos mucho para llegar a la ciudad

Rei: no me importa tardar en llegar, porque te tengo a mi lado, chécate esto: no podré transformarme en un súper Saiyajin pero si en la ideal para ti

Vegeta: esto es para ti, por tu amor moriría más veces que Krillin

Rei: que romántico y que llegador eres, Vegeta

Vegeta: debemos de parar por gasolina para el carro, un poco más adelante

Rei: quisiera tomar un café contigo

Vegeta: esta bien, pediré un café con dos popotes

Llegan ambos a la gasolinera, llenando el tanque de gasolina Premium y ambos compran su café para después partir hacia capsule corp.

Vegeta: ya casi llegamos a la ciudad

Rei: no quisiera que este viaje llegara a su fin, quisiera pasar más tiempo contigo a tu lado

Vegeta: no pasa nada, ya habrá más momentos para nosotros dos

Rei: bueno, tienes razón en eso

En poco más de una hora, llegan a la Capsule Corp., después de escuchar muchas canciones

Goku: como les fue a los dos

Vegeta: nos fue bien, Kakarotto

Serena: y a ti Rei, como te fue

Rei: bien, Serena, eres una tonta xD (ya quería que dijera eso desde hace mucho)

Vegeta: bueno es hora de que nos vayamos a descansar, hasta mañana a todos

Goku: bueno Vegeta descansa

Mina: Trunks, quisiera que fuéramos de paseo por favor

Trunks: si, mi amor mañana vamos de paseo nosotros dos

Mina: Por eso te amo, Trunks, sí que sabes complacer a una dama

Trunks: bueno, debemos de descansar, que mañana vamos a salir tempra para no agarrar tráfico y salir rápido de la ciudad

Continuará

Y así acaba una mini historia dentro de mi fic, esperen la siguiente mini historia, bueno hasta el próximo capítulo J dejen Reviews saludos a Lozato y a todos en general


	17. Chapter 17: Trunks Y Mina

Capítulo 17

Después de la salida de Vegeta y Rei de paseo, Trunks y Mina se disponen a salir unos días de casa rumbo a la playa

Trunks: bueno señor Goku, nos vamos un tiempo fuera

Goku: está bien, cuídense mucho

Mina: chicas, me voy un tiempo con Trunks a la playa

Todas: está bien, cuídense mucho y diviértanse

En eso ambos enamorados salen de paseo rumbo a las West Coasts, a bordo de su DeLorean, cuando Trunks le toma la rodilla izquierda a su novia y se la acaricia

Mina: está bien, yo cambio la velocidad pero no quites la mano de donde la tienes xD

Trunks: me parece bien

Y así en un lapso de 4 horas llegan a la playa en la cual se la pasan muy bien, divirtiéndose en la arena, nadando, surfeando en las olas y ya en la tarde ellos hacen una fogata en la arena

Trunks: Mina, yo sería capaz de regresar en el tiempo las veces necesarias para que tú seas mi futuro y presente

Mina: sí que eres muy romántico –en eso besa a su amado por un largo tiempo-

Trunks: yo te amo mucho Mina, eres mi luna porque con tan solo verte, me activas mucho

Mina: te amo mucho, hasta la luna

Trunks: bueno, vayamos al hotel, a descansar

Así ambos descansan un buen rato, cada uno se dedica sus mejores frases de amor y cada vez ese amor se va creciendo mucho más desde esa vez que se hicieron novios hace unos meses

Mina: te amo mucho, y no te dejare ir, tu eres lo mejor que me ha pasado

Trunks: ya me imagino nuestra vida en un futuro, ambos quisiera proponerte algo

Mina: si dime, Trunks

En eso, el joven futurista saca de su chaleco una cajita pequeña, se inca ante su amada y le dice

Trunks: Mina, quisieras casarte conmigo

Mina: Trunks –en eso se sonroja la rubia- sí, sí quiero casarme contigo

En eso él le coloca el anillo de compromiso en el dedo a Mina, se levanta y besa a su amada por un largo tiempo

Trunks: ahora sí, eres mía, en eso toma una guitarra que había en el cuatro y la toca, a la vez le canta a su amada lo siguiente:

Tu sonrisa tan resplandeciente  
A mi corazón deja encantado  
Ven toma mi mano para huir de esta terrible obscuridad.

En el instante en que te volví a encontrar  
Mi mente trajo a mí aquel hermoso lugar  
Que cuando era niño fue tan valioso para mí.  
Quiero saber si acaso tú conmigo quieres bailar  
Si me das tu mano te llevaré  
Por un camino cubierto de luz y oscuridad.

Tal vez sigues pensando en él  
No puedo yo saberlo pero sé y entiendo  
Que amor necesitas tú  
Y el valor para pelear en mi lo hallarás.

Mi corazón encantado vibra  
Por el polvo de esperanza y magia  
Del universo que ambicionan todos poseer.  
Voy amarte para toda la vida  
No me importa si aún no te intereso  
Ven toma mi mano para huir de esta infinita obscuridad.

Mi corazón encantado vibra  
Por el polvo de esperanza y magia  
Te voy a demostrar  
Que el amor que siento es real  
Voy amarte para toda la vida  
Que más da ven, ya no tengas miedo  
Ven toma mi mano y busquemos juntos la felicidad.

Mina: eres genial, Trunks, por eso te amo mucho

Trunks: no sé qué pasaría si me hicieras falta algún día

Mina: no pienses en eso, cariño mío

Trunks: está bien, bueno, vayamos a dormir

Así ambos se van a dormir

Ya en la mañana, Trunks se levanta para ir al baño, pero no contaba con que ella estaba en el baño tomando una ducha, así que la vio totalmente desnuda

Mina: ¿Qué estás haciendo? –dijo ruborizada pero sin titubear-

Trunks: ¿Qué? Pero es que solo quería, pero mejor termina

En eso, ella lo jala al baño, pone seguro a la puerta y le dice

Mina: bueno, tú serás el único que me verá así, quisiera que me dieras un baño

Y así ella le ayuda a quitarle la ropa que estaba de sobra y ambos se dan un baño juntos, cada uno se ayuda a bañarse y se divierten juntos, hasta que Trunks le ayuda a terminarse de bañar, limpiándole la espalda y las piernas, para después cambiarse juntos sin pena a verse desnudos uno al otro

Mina: me la he pasado muy bien contigo, Trunks

Trunks: yo igual, a tu lado todo es mejor

Después se van a almorzar unos mariscos con una cerveza fría y se preparan para el viaje de regreso, que toman por el camino libre, ya que Trunks se quedó sin dinero para la autopista de cuota xD y aparte querían disfrutar los paisajes de la libre que no estaban en la de paga

Trunks: en un tiempo, ya estaremos de regreso en Capsule Corp., no hay mucho tránsito y voy a buena velocidad

Mina: no quisiera que acabara este momento quisiera estar contigo mucho más tiempo

Trunks: no te preocupes, ya habrá más momentos así más adelante, dice esto mientras el hace lo mismo que en el viaje de ida

Mina: está bien, yo cambio la velocidad pero no quites la mano de donde la tienes xD

Ya a eso de las seis de la tarde llegan a la capsula y todos los reciben con agrado

Trunks: ya llegamos y quisiera anunciarles el compromiso que ya hice con Mina, así es, nos vamos a casar en un tiempo más adelante

Goku: yo también quisiera anunciar un compromiso –en eso, el saca un anillo de su saco y se inca ante Serena, y le dice: Serena, eres el amor de mi vida, te quisieras casar conmigo

Serena: Goku –en eso se sonroja la rubia de ojos azules- Si, si acepto casarme contigo

Y así ambos se besan un buen rato mientras que los demás gritan felicidades y lanzan muchas porras

Trunks: bueno señor Goku, ya somos dos los que nos vamos a casar

Goku: así es

Vegeta: bravo, insecto, bueno, quisiera proponer un brindis porque dos parejas se nos casan, bueno, salud

Todos: salud

Y así todos felices se la pasan muy bien esa tarde noche

Continuará

Y así acaba una mini historia más dentro de mi fic, esperen la siguiente mini historia, bueno hasta el próximo capítulo J dejen Reviews, saludos a Lozato y a todos en general. Hasta la vista, babys


	18. Chapter 18: Krilin Y Lita

Capítulo 18

Este capítulo lo voy a hacer más o menos corto, mientras que un capitulo sorpresa se acerca muy pronto, bueno sin más preámbulo sigamos con la historia

Luego de que vuestras dos parejas hayan salido de paseo por la región, y se hayan declarado matrimonio, ahora Krilin y Lita salen de paseo por la ciudad un día

Krilin: Bueno Goku, ya me voy de paseo

Goku: está bien Krilin, solo no intenta morir xD

Lita: No te burles de mi Krilin, espero que no se muera una vez más xD

Krilin: chistositos

Y así ellos salen del lugar caminando, ya que no saldrían de la ciudad para divertirse por la ciudad, comenzando con abordar el metro que estaba a unos pasos de donde estaba la Capsule Corp., ya que las unidades no podían moverse ese día, para luego llegar al centro de la ciudad, al zócalo de la misma ciudad

Krilin: te llevare al centro comercial para que veamos qué quieres que te compre

Lita: está bien mi pelón, vayamos ahí

Después ingresan al centro comercial para ver que le podría comprar el Krilin a su novia ella ve un buen abrigo que le gusto para usarse en esta época de frio que se venía en ese momento

Lita: cómprame ese abrigo si, por favor

Krilin: bueno amor, lo que tú quieras

Después de comprarle el traje, siguen caminando y deciden entrar al cine a ver una película de esas de acción y autos que tanto le gustan a ambos, al salir de ver la película:

Lita: gracias por llevarme a ver una película, me gustó mucho

Krilin: de nada, ahora que tal si pasmos a comer algo

Lita: me cae, sí que eres un comelón, bueno no tanto como Goku pero ahí la llevas, está bien, entremos a ese restaurante

Y así ambos comen juntos una pizza para luego salir de ahí y dar un paso por las estrechas calles del centro histórico, llegando hasta la torre Valle De La Solidaridad, contemplando una gran vista de la ciudad y a 80km a la redonda

Lita: que genial vista de la ciudad se ve desde aquí

Krilin: si verdad, y aparte esta torre es de transmisiones de Tv digital y analógica así como radio

Lita: gracias por traerme aquí –y asi ambos se besan por primera vez en la presente historia-

Krilin: y aparte te traje aquí para darte una sorpresa –en eso él saca una cajita con un anillo que compro mientras ella estaba en la tienda de ropa- Lita, quisieras casarte conmigo

Lita: Krilin –ella se sonroja- sí, si acepto casarme contigo –en eso, se dan un apasionado beso y afirman su compromiso de pareja

Krilin: me alegra que hayas aceptado

Lita: nada me haría más feliz que pasar mis días a tu lado

Krilin: te quisiera cantar una canción:

Aunque sería genial, si las palabras fluyeran solas,  
Como cuando una carta,  
A un amigo intento escribir.  
Y el tiempo quizá,  
Pedirle tiempo, para poder así  
Conocernos algo más...

Aunque es cierto y lo se,  
Que tu familia no te traiciona.  
Es algo solitario, el amor necesita más.  
Y si dejara ese amor, me hará más fuerte,  
Tal vez lo sepa y que,  
Eso es algo que no quiero hacer...

No lo ves,  
Por más que intento no puede ser,  
Ese milagro no llega en mi corazón  
Se preocupa...

No lo ves,  
Por más que finjo tu sabes bien  
Que mi único temor,  
Es el dolor de perderte otra vez...

Lita: eres muy romántico, Krilin, como premio te voy a dar un beso

Krilin: gracias, amada mía

Y así ambos bajan de la torre para ir un rato a un icónico lugar, al museo del automóvil

Krilin: mira esos autos, aquí hay de todo tipo de vehículos desde los más antiguos hasta los más modernos, mira, una combi, un vocho, un auto volador

Lita: mira, el DeLorean como auto de exhibición

Krilin: oye si, sí que es un auto de culto

Y así ambos salen del museo para regresar a Capsule Corp. Abordando camiones y el metro para así llegar pronto a casa, llegan en lapso de 2 horas

Krilin: llegamos Goku, y no, no morí en el intento xD

Goku: me alegra mucho, y como les fue en su paseo

Lita: bien, Goku

Goku: me alegra, bien, no quieren cenar, o prefieren ir a descansar a su cuarto

Lita: preferimos ir a descansar, hasta mañana, señor Goku

Goku: hasta mañana, lita, descansa

Y así Krilin se le acerca a Goku y le cuenta

Krilin: Goku: le propuse matrimonio a Lita, y que crees

Goku: que paso

Krilin: si aceptó, y ahora como le vamos a hacer para el día de la boda, y cuando nos vamos a casar

Goku: dentro de cuatro meses, vamos a celebrarlo con unas caguamas bien frías que te parece

Krilin: está bien, Goku

Y así ambos toman durante un buen tiempo en la noche y la pasan bien, hasta que ambos se van a dormir con sus parejas

Lita: Krilin, quiero hacerlo contigo

Krilin: esta bien, hagámoslo, dame por donde más me gusta xD

Y así ambos se la pasan bien en la cama, dando ambos lo mejor de ellos hasta amanecerla esa noche juntos los jovenes enamorados

Continuará

Y así acaba una mini historia más dentro de mi fic, esperen la siguiente mini historia, bueno hasta el próximo capítulo dejen Reviews, saludos a Lozato y a todos en general. Hasta la vista, babys


	19. Chapter 19: Gohan y Hotaru

Capítulo 19

Después de que algunas de nuestras parejas salieran de paseo por el país y la ciudad, ahora le toca a Gohan y Hotaru salir por la ciudad

Gohan: papá, voy a salir con Hotaru por la ciudad, para conocerla un poco mas

Goku: está bien, Gohan, diviértanse y con cuidado

Hotaru: está bien suegro –refiriéndose a Goku- no se preocupe, nos vamos a divertir

Y así ambos jóvenes salen por la ciudad, Gohan lleva a su novia volando rumbo a las entrañas de la ciudad de la furia xD

Hotaru. Y ahora a donde vamos a ir, querido Gohan

Gohan: te llevare volando por la ciudad hasta la torre del valle, ahí te tendré una sorpresa amada mía

Hotaru: gracias, Gohan, por eso te amo

Y así siguen ambos volando hasta llegar a la torre del valle

Gohan. Aquí es un importante lugar de la ciudad, desde aquí se ve una gran vista de la ciudad y a lo largo de 80 Km a la redonda, aparte de ser torre transmisora de televisión y radio, bueno, a lo que te traje aquí es…

Hotaru: dime, Gohan –en eso se le dibuja una sonrisa que cautiva a Gohan-

Gohan: sé que estamos muy pequeños aun para esto, pero te quiero entregar un anillo de compromiso. Hotaru, cuando tengamos edad suficiente nos casaremos, bueno, que dices

Hotaru: Gohan –en eso ella se sonroja medianamente- sí, si acepto ser tu esposa en un futuro –así ambos se besan por un buen momento-

Gohan: me alegra que seas feliz, eso me cautiva mucho

Hotaru: seremos algún día una familia feliz, y unos soberanos del planeta Saturn

Gohan: así es, vamos a ser muy felices, hoy y siempre

Así ambos se reúnen a observar mientras disfrutan de una sencilla comida que previamente él había organizado

Hotaru: gracias por traerme aquí, es sensacional la vista, la comida, tu compañía…

Gohan: disfruta el momento, amor, olvídate de todo por un rato

En pleno bocado ambos se dan un beso no tan breve y acaban su comida para después bajar de la torre, e ir a un parque de diversiones que está cerca del centro con rumbo al norte de la ciudad

Gohan: qué tal si subimos al demonizador –una especie de montaña rusa muy extrema que está más alta que una montaña rusa común-

Hotaru: está bien, pero te sientas a mi lado

En eso suben ambos al demonizador, del cual salen súbitamente pasmados pero disfrutando el momento

Hotaru: Gohan, vayamos a la rueda de la fortuna

Gohan: está bien –ambos suben a la rueda de la fortuna, gozando de una vista relativamente menor en comparación de la torre-

Hotaru: me estoy divirtiendo mucho, a tu lado, Gohan, gracias por hacerme muy feliz

Gohan: de nada, amor, yo te hare muy feliz siempre, y si vamos a los Go Cars

Hotaru: está bien, vayamos

Y así ambos abordan dos carros y corren un circuito, ganado Hotaru 3 vueltas de 4 y Gohan solo le gana dos vueltas, demostrándose que Hotaru es muy buena en el volante

Gohan: sí que eres muy buena conduciendo

Hotaru: creo que sí, pero tú también eres bueno en los carros, y si abordamos el metro hasta llegar a algún lugar interesante de la ciudad

Gohan: está bien

Los dos suben al metro y viajan alrededor de 2 líneas hasta llegar a un parque boscoso, caminando ambos por él, para después entrar a un castillo que está en medio del bosque entando en él y observando

Hotaru: así hay un castillo en Saturno, lo conocerás cuando regresemos allá algún día

Gohan: quisiera conocerlo

Hotaru: Gohan, toca mi hombro, espero poder mostrártelo de mis recuerdos

Y así Gohan toca el hombro de su novia, logrando ver el castillo del que ella hablaba

Gohan: sí que es hermoso, y grande

Hotaru: esa va a ser nuestra casa en un futuro

Gohan: ya veo, algún día los dos estaremos ahí, bueno, Hotaru, es hora de regresar a casa, hay que tomar el metro para llegar más rápido

Hotaru: está bien, vayámonos

Ambos abordan el metro por las tres líneas (Rosa, verde y morada) hasta llegar a la esquina de donde esta Capsule Corp., llegando a su casa ambos

Gohan: ya llegamos, papá

Goku. Que bien ¿y cómo les fue?

Hotaru. Nos fue bien, señor Goku

Goku: me alegra mucho, deberían ir a descansar

Hotaru: si, nos vamos a ir a descansar, vamos, Gohan

Y con esto, ambos se van a su cuarto a dormir juntos

Gohan. Espero que te haya gustado la salida por la ciudad y que te hayas divertido

Hotaru. Así es, Gohan, te amo y te amare por siempre –se besan y se quedan dormidos ambos-

Continuará

Y así acaba una mini historia más dentro de mi fic, esperen la siguiente mini historia, bueno hasta el próximo capítulo J dejen Reviews, saludos a todos en general. Hasta la vista, babys


	20. Chapter 20: Ami y Yamcha

Bueno, antes de iniciar este capítulo quiero informarles que el error del capítulo 18, que se encontró gracias a Lozato, ya fue corregido, y ahora el dialogo ya va normal, ante todo una disculpa, fue un momento de distracción, y bueno, otra cosa que les quiero decir es que la historia se va acercando al final, y que ya casi voy a subir el capítulo especial, acepto ideas ya que se me van acabando, y bueno, espero hacer un buen desenlace, sin más preámbulo, iniciemos el capitulo

Capítulo 20

En esta ocasión, Yamcha decide salir un rato con Ami, pero esta vez ellos dos van a salir por el condado, para que se conozcan mejor uno al otro

Yamcha: Goku, nos vamos de paseo por el condado, nos vemos al rato, me llevo el DeLorean

Goku: bueno, Yamcha, así sirve que controlas tu temor a las mujeres xDxD

Ami: chicas, voy a salir con Yamcha, ¿me veo bien?

Mina: si, te ves bien, descuida

Rini: quisiera salir de paseo con Yamcha, ¿puedo?

Goku: llévensela, muchachos en la parte de atrás, para que se desaburra de estar aquí

Yamcha: está bien, que se vaya en la parte de atrás del carro, por nosotros no hay ningún problema

Trunks: Yamcha, estas seguro de poder utilizar el DeLorean, ya que es estándar

Yamcha: por favor, Trunks ni que fuera muy difícil utilizar el coche

Trunks: ok, váyanse con cuidado

Y así los tres salen de paseo por unas horas por el condado

Yamcha: Ami, a donde quisieras ir, hay muchos lugares

Ami: bueno, yo quisiera que me llevaras al parque, tiene mucho que no voy a un parque

Yamcha: yo igual, vayamos, que te parece Rini

Rini: está bien

Llegan los tres al parque, para divertirse un rato, subiéndose a la montaña rusa llamada "El Demonizador" teniendo unas experiencias inigualables saliendo los tres con cara de asombro

Ami: qué tal si nos subimos a la rueda de la fortuna

Rini: si está bien, subamos –en eso los tres muchachos se suben al susodicho juego, observando la ciudad desde una media altura-

Yamcha: vayamos a los carritos, que les parece

Ami: está bien

Rini: está bien, así podre manejar por lo menos una vez

Los tres abordan los Go Cars dando algunas vueltas en el mini hipódromo, chocando la niña contra Yamcha –a ver esquívame, si eres tan bueno- logrando esquivar Yamcha a Rini por lo menos una vez

Yamcha: sí que son buenas manejando, bueno, las llevare a la torre de la ciudad –así los tres llegan a la torre, habiendo en el camino un poco de tráfico, después ascienden a la torre, contemplando la vista de la ciudad por los aires y alrededor de 80Km de donde se encontraban

Rini. Sí que es impresionante la vista desde aquí

Ami: lo mismo digo yo, se ve espectacular

Yamcha: verdad que sí, oye, Ami quisiera decirte algo

Ami: si, dime Yamcha

Yamcha: sé que no he sido lo que esperabas, pero me esforzare por serlo de ahora en adelante, a lo que voy, quisieras ser mi novia

Ami: Yamcha, que alentadoras palabras, y si, si quiero ser tu novia

Yamcha: me alegra mucho de que hayas aceptado –en eso toma a Ami de la cintura, cariñosamente y le da un beso por primera vez, ya que ambos no habían tenido una relación seria antes, bueno, Yamcha si tuvo una relación muy corta con Bulma en su juventud pero ese es punto y aparte-

Ami: sí que eres bueno dando amor y besos

Rini: ah pero que romántica escena dieron ustedes dos, quisiera tener un novio como Gohan y Hotaru, lástima que no hay más niños de mi edad

Ami: no digas eso, ya encontraras a alguien quien te amé como tú quisieras

Yamcha: así es, Rini, ya encontraras al amor de tu vida, por lo mientras, porque no disfrutas la gran vista que ofrece la ciudad, ven, te invitare un helado a ti y a Ami que les parece

Rini: está bien, vayamos a por el

Y así los tres van por un helado y lo disfrutan a la mitad de vista que ofrece la torre

Yamcha: bueno, espero que lo disfruten y hay que apurarnos para ir de regreso a casa

Ambas: está bien

Después de que disfrutan un helado, van de regreso a Capsule Corp. Con el inmenso tráfico de la ciudad, se pone a escuchar música de los Beatles y al filo de las 9 de la noche llegan a Capsule Corp.

Rini. Papá, y a llegamos

Goku: que bien, hija mía –en eso la abraza y la carga un rato por la casa-

Yamcha. Sí que hubo mucho tráfico, a la próxima salimos en metro xD

Ami: sí que nos divertimos a lo grande

Goku: ¿y mi hija no les causo ningún problema?

Yamcha: No, has eso estuvo tranquila, bueno, ya nos vamos a descansar ambos, nos vemos mañana Goku

Goku: Descansen

Y así padre e hija se quedan solos, en eso Rini le hace una pregunta a su papá

Rini: Goku, habrá alguien que me llegara a amar

Goku: porque preguntas eso, bueno, ya te llegara alguien que te ame, así como a Gohan y Hotaru, por ejemplo, hay un joven que se llama Chaoz, que te puede llegar a caer bien, luego que venga, te lo presentare

Rini: me parece bien, papá, quisiera conocerlo

Goku. No te preocupes, ya te llegara el amor como a nosotros, disfruta tu soltería, y no corras hacia el amor

Rini: está bien, te quiero, papi, vayamos a descansar

Goku: yo igual te quiero, eres mi hija consentida

Y así, padre e hija se van a descansar para así amanecerla otro día

Continuará

Y así acaba una mini historia más dentro de mi fic, esperen la siguiente mini historia, bueno hasta el próximo capítulo J dejen Reviews, saludos a todos en general. Hasta la vista, babys


	21. Chapter 21 Especial: La Boda

Capítulo 21

Ya han paso cuatro meses desde que nuestras parejas se comprometieron en matrimonio, y ha llegado el día de la boda, una boda de cinco parejas (Goku y Serena, Trunks y Mina y hace poco Vegeta y Rei así como Ami y Yamcha), un 4 de julio, por lo tanto, detrás del edificio de Capsule Corp., está un escenario con varias sillas y mesas, con muchos invitados y Kaiosama, quien la hará de padre y casara a las parejas, en eso, las 4 parejas dan un recorrido en los automóviles, en un DeLorean van Trunks y Mina, Lita y Krilin, en la golf con motor eléctrico van Serena y Goku y en la combi van Vegeta y Rei, asi como Yamcha y Ami los cuatro dan su recorrido por periférico, cerca de la torre del valle, pitando el claxon y a buena velocidad por la zona, en eso, llegan las 4 parejas y se acercan al frente donde Kaiosama los va a unir en santo matrimonio

Kaiosama: estamos el día de hoy aquí reunidos para celebrar el matrimonio de estas cuatro parejas que se han decidido unir en santo matrimonio, hoy 4 de julio, ellas han decidido unirse por amor ante el Kamisama, yo le pregunto a Goku, estás dispuesto a unirte en matrimonio con la señorita Serena Tsukino, para amarla, respetarla, protegerla y honrarla hasta que la muerte los separe

Goku: si, acepto

Kaiosama: Serena, estas dispuesta a unirte en matrimonio con el joven Goku, para amarlo, respetarlo, protegerlo y honrarlo hasta que la muerte los separe

Serena: si, acepto

Kaiosama: por el poder que me es conferido, yo los declaro marido y mujer, Goku, puedes besar a la novia

Y así los dos se besan y se sientan en la parte de atrás mientas observan los demás casamientos de sus amigos

Kaiosama: yo le pregunto a Trunks, estás dispuesto a unirte en matrimonio con la señorita Minako Aino, para amarla, respetarla, protegerla y honrarla hasta que la muerte los separe

Trunks: si, acepto

Kaiosama: Mina, estas dispuesta a unirte en matrimonio con el joven Trunks Brief para amarlo, respetarlo, protegerlo y honrarlo hasta que la muerte los separe

Mina: si, acepto

Kaiosama: por el poder que me es conferido, yo los declaro marido y mujer, Trunks, puedes besar a la novia

Y así los dos se besan y se sientan en la parte de atrás junto a la pareja de Goku mientas observan los demás casamientos de sus amigos

Kaiosama: yo le pregunto a Krilin, estás dispuesto a unirte en matrimonio con la señorita Lita Kino, para amarla, respetarla, protegerla y honrarla hasta que la muerte los separe

Krilin: si, acepto

Kaiosama: Lita, estas dispuesta a unirte en matrimonio con el joven Krilin para amarlo, respetarlo, protegerlo de que no se muera más y honrarlo hasta que la muerte los separe

Lita: si, acepto

Kaiosama: por el poder que me es conferido, yo los declaro marido y mujer, Krilin, puedes besar a la novia

Y así los dos se besan y se sientan en la parte de atrás junto a la pareja de Goku y Trunks mientas observan los demás casamientos de sus amigos

Kaiosama: yo le pregunto a Vegeta, estás dispuesto a unirte en matrimonio con la señorita Rei Hino, para amarla, respetarla, protegerla y honrarla hasta que la muerte los separe

Vegeta: si, acepto

Kaiosama: Rei, estas dispuesta a unirte en matrimonio con el joven Vegeta para amarlo, respetarlo, protegerlo y honrarlo hasta que la muerte los separe

Rei: si, acepto

Kaiosama: por el poder que me es conferido, yo los declaro marido y mujer, Vegeta, puedes besar a la novia

Kaiosama: yo le pregunto a Yamcha, estás dispuesto a unirte en matrimonio con la señorita Ami Mizuno, para amarla, respetarla, protegerla y honrarla hasta que la muerte los separe

Yamcha: si, acepto

Kaiosama: Ami, estas dispuesta a unirte en matrimonio con el joven Yamcha para amarlo, respetarlo, protegerlo y honrarlo hasta que la muerte los separe

Ami: si, acepto

Kaiosama: por el poder que me es conferido, yo los declaro marido y mujer, Yamcha, puedes besar a la novia

Y así es como hoy hemos unido en santo matrimonio a las 5 parejas, deseándoles que sean muy felices por siempre, hemos terminado la ceremonia

Y así da inicio a la fiesta, en eso, Rini acompaña a su papá Goku al lugar donde va estar junto a su esposa, mientras que Gohan hace lo propio con su mamá, después, Hotaru va en busca de su novio para sentarse a su lado, mientras que Rini se va con sus padres a hacerles compañía

Hotaru: Gohan, así en un futuro nos vamos a casar ambos

Gohan: así es, por cierto te ves muy linda con esa ropa

Hotaru: gracias, Gohan –en eso ambos se besan un breve tiempo-

Goku: Rini, hoy es un bonito día para ambos, no lo crees

Rini: si, papá

En eso llegan Ten Shin Han, Yajirobe Chaos y Puar a la fiesta y felicitan a Goku en su matrimonio

Ten sin Han: felicidades, Goku, ya casado y con 4 hijos, sí que eres muy suertudo

Goku: gracias, pásenle a la fiesta, son bienvenidos, Rini, porque novas a platicar con Chaos, es el blanquito

Rini: está bien

Y así, la pequeña va con Chaos a hacerle la plática, dando a demostrar que se llevan muy bien, haciendo una conexión instantánea

Chaos: cómo te llamas, me pareces muy bonita

Rini: me llamo Rini, y tú

Chaos: me llamo Chaos, mucho gusto

Rini: Igual, mucho gusto, y en que eres bueno

Chaos: en las artes marciales y le hago compañía a Ten Shin Han, y tu

Rini: soy una Sailor Scaut que protege a la reina del mal así como al mundo

Chaos: que bien, oye, me caes bien, Rini

Rini: tu igual, Chaos

Y así ambos platican durante un buen rato así como también comen al igual que los invitados y las parejas

Haruka: felicidades Serena y Goku, les deseo que sean muy felices

Michiru: yo igual les deseo lo mismo

Y así ambas chicas se la pasan bien comiendo, bebiendo y en agradable compañía

Ya en la tarde, Vegeta sube al escenario a dedicar unas palabras a su hijo así como a su esposa y a las demás parejas

Vegeta: quisiera decir que hoy es un día muy feliz para nosotros los guerreros de plata como las Sailor Scauts, gracias por llegar a nuestras vidas, gracias Rei por ser parte mía y felicidades Goku, Trunks, Yamcha, Krilin, enhorabuena disfruten la fiesta

Chaos: quisieras ser mi novia, Rini

Rini. Claro que sí, Chaos

Y así ambos se besan un momento, y deciden bailar un rato

Así bailan las parejas y los demás, hasta que es hora del pastel, y las 5 parejas lo parten, lo reparten y siguen bailando hasta que se cansan y se van de luna de miel por el mundo

Serena Y Goku se embarcan en un crucero con rumbo por el mundo, mientras que Trunks se va por el país, lo mismo Vegeta y Yamcha recorren el mundo entero, hasta que regresan después del mes y siguen viviendo en Capsule Corp.

Continuará

Y así acaba el capítulo especial, esperen el siguiente capítulo que ya va a ser final, bueno hasta el próximo capítulo J dejen Reviews, saludos a todos en general. Hasta la vista, babys


	22. Chapter 22: The final Chapter

Capítulo Final -The Final Chapter-

El día de hoy me he decidido por escribir el capítulo final de mi historia y me siento optimista ya que cerrare una gran historia y un gran ciclo, así escribiré más historias bueno comenzaré

Ya tiempo después de la luna de miel, las parejas decidieron vivir en diferentes puntos de la Capital para no converger juntos, pero, se siguen viendo todos y son grandes amigos

En eso, nuestra pareja principal, después de un tiempo, viven felices junto sus cuatro hijos y Luna en eso ambos amanecen juntos y Goku prepara un desayuno para su amada y entra en la habitación

Goku: Hola amor -en eso le da un beso para que despierte, y se despierta como un bebe_ ya te traje el desayuno

Serena: hola Goku, genial, gracias por el detalle

Goku: ya me voy a trabajar, nos vemos en la noche, cuídate Serena, te amo

Serena: Yo igual te amo, nos vemos en la noche

Y así nuestro héroe se va, mientras en la casa de Serena, llega una nota, de remitente era de Darien que ya estaba en el infierno, la nota decía

Prepárense para la derrota, esto no ha acabado, regresaremos y nos vengaremos de ustedes, así que no se confíen miserables, nos veremos más después

Atentamente: Darien y la organización "The Fuckers"

P.D nos vengaremos de todos ustedes, en especial de ti, Serena

Serena: que horror, espero no se dé esto, si no regresaremos a la lucha

La misma carta llega a nuestras demás parejas, asi es, Con Trunks, Vegeta, Yamcha, krillin y los demás, esto los inquieta, y todos se reúnen en casa de Serena para platicar sobre esta nueva amenaza

Trunks: Serena, me llegó esta misteriosa carta a mi casa, y después de leerla, me di cuenta que nos quieren enfrentar los enemigos de la vez pasada

Vegeta: me llego la misma carta a mi casa

Krillin: a mi igual

Yamcha: igual a mí, que vamos a hacer si esto se lleva a cabo

Serena: lo primer que haremos será tranquilizarnos porque así no vamos a lograr nada

En eso llega Goku, a la reunión y saluda a su pareja de beso, y le pregunta

Goku: que sucede aquí, porque están todos aquí

Serena: lo que pasa es que nos llego a toda esta misteriosa carta

Goku: a ver -en eso lee la carta, y se sorprende- bueno, lo que deberemos hacer será entrenar y prepararnos por si sucede lo que dice en la carta

Vegeta: Kakaroto, no seas ingenuo, dudo que sucede lo que dice esta carta, peor hay que entrenar, insectos

Trunks: si, y si vamos a entrenar a la habitación del tiempo

Goku: me parece buena idea

Vegeta: pero que dices Trunks, bueno, es una buena idea

Serena: Goku, que es la Habitación del tiempo

Goku: bueno, la Habitación del tiempo es un cuarto donde un año de entrenamiento es solo un dia aquí, un buen lugar para volverse fuerte un día

Goku: ya veo

Gohan: si sería lo ideal esto

Hotaru: vas a conocer este lugar y nos volveremos más fuertes

Goku: muy bien, está acordado, iremos a entrenar dentro de un mes

Y así todos nuestros héroes se van a sus casas acabando un día mas

Un mes después

Goku: vayamos Serena a entrenar a la habitación del tiempo

Serena: esta bien, vayamos

Goku: Gohan, Rini, Goten, Hina y Hotaru vengan con nosotros, se volverán más fuertes si entrenan

Gohan: vayamos, Hotaru, así nos volveremos más fuertes para volver a derrotar a los enemigos

Hotaru: está bien, Gohan

Y asi nuestra familia llegan a la dicha habitación, entrando de pares a entrenar, asi en siete días entrenan todos y luego entran Trunks y Mina a entrenar

Mina: con que esta es la sala del tiempo, es completamente… blanca

Trunks: Asi es, aquí podremos entrenar lo suficiente para volvernos mas fuertes y acabar con el enemigo

Y así pasaron los días y todos entrenaron en un mes para ir contra la organización en caso que apareciera, pero todo transcendió de forma normal

Goku: creo que no pasara eso que decía la susodicha carta, pero ya estamos listos por si ocurre

Serena: así es Goku, ya estamos listos -en eso toma el rostro del super Saiyajin y lo besa durante un buen rato -Goku, yo te amo y amare por siempre- vayamos a mi dimensión a visitar a mi familia

Goku: está bien vayamos

Y así la familia van de visita a Tokio a ver la familia de Serena junto con Luna

Serena: papás me da mucho gusto verlos después de mucho tiempo como han estado

Ikuto: muy bien Serena

Keni: genial, te extrañamos Serena

Serena: quiero presentarles a Goku, mi esposo

Ambos: queee, bueno, Hola Goku

Goku: hola señores, me llamo Goku

Serena: me alegra de verlos

Y así pasan la tarde juntos y duermen en su antigua casa y a la mañana siguiente salen de regreso a la Capital del Oeste

Serena: bueno, nos vemos cuídense

Papás: igualmente, Hija

Goku: yo igual, mi amor

Hotaru: yo te amo, Gohan -así ambos se besan por un largo rato-

Mientras en las demás parejas

Trunks: yo te amo mina, desde que llegaste a mi vida, todo ha sido muy maravilloso -así ambos se besan por unos momentos-

Rei: sabes, yo te amo mucho mi príncipe super Saiyajin eres mi vida -así ambos se besan-

Krilin: Lita, yo te amo mucho, te amare por siempre, mi princesa

Ami: tú has sido mi hombre ideal, te amo mucho eres lo mejor

Y así todas las parejas han vivido sus vidas amorosamente, como parejas, cuando de pronto, se hacen aparecer los antiguos miembros de The Fuckers, y los amenazan

Goku: Serena, ya llego la hora de la batalla, hay que reunirnos con los demás

Y así todos se reúnen y se deciden ir a la batalla

Vegeta: vayamos a pelear…

Trunks: estamos listos

Krilin: igual nosotros

Gohan: igual

Ami: igual listos ambos

Todos: unidos jamás seremos vencidos

Y así esta historia llega a su fin, después de más de medio año, espero la hayan disfrutado leerla, así como yo al escribirla. Posiblemente le haga una continuación de la historia en otra aparte pero aún no he tomado esa decisión bueno eso es todo mis queridos lectores y disculpen la demora por la parte final SALUDOS :)


End file.
